Outlawqueen OneShots
by thequeenregina
Summary: This will be my go to place to publish my one-shots. I hope you enjoy it! Edit: (Ch 7 to 14 are from OQPromptParty)
1. StudentTeacher

**A prompt from the delightful Lea via my good friend Moniek: Robin and Regina, student teacher.**

 **Rated: M**

 **All mistakes are my own (I wrote this at 1am so I apologise for typos and grammatical mistakes!) please do review!**

 **I love to hear from you all.**

* * *

As the bell rings it indicates the end of Regina Mills' final simester at college. On the one hand she is sad to be leaving her English classes, not just because of her passion for the subject and her general interest in the world of classic novels, infamous heroines and protagonists, but also because of the super gorgeous eye candy which is her teacher, Mr Locksley. Even his name is sexy. And yet, he is the exact reason why she cannot wait to flee from the lecture hall doors, to run from the forbidden fruit which has her heart beating wildly with each attentive glance he throws her way, or each accented declaration of her name.

Robin Locksley was the new addition to the English department when Regina had first attended college, his young and rugged demeanour was something that had her captivated from day one. Regina would often find herself leaning atop of her textbooks and using them as leverage to simply gaze upon the true blue sapphires which are her teacher's eyes instead of actually reading them. And yes, she is a romantic, of course she is, she is an English literature student, so of course she will compare his eyes to sapphires, his smile to the sun and his muscles to a welcoming pillow which she so desperately aches to rest her head upon.

Trust her to fall head over heels for her teacher, for someone who couldn't be any more off limits to her. It's a typical Regina Mills things to do. The brunette sighs as she packs up her textbooks, tucks her chair behind her desk and descends the stairs towards her teacher's desk all for the final time.

"Regina."

And there is that heart-wrenchingly delicious accented voice saying _her_ name again. She tries her best not to swoon. "Yes, Mr Locksley?" She coos as she peeks up at the Brit through dark lashes, she can't help it. She's naturally flirtatious.

"I was wondering if I could borrow your time for a moment or two?" He asks as he watches the last few students file out of the hall with muttered thank you's, well wishes and goodbyes.

 _Oh, Mr Locksley, you can borrow all the time you want._

Regina tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, hugging her folder to her chest and clearing her throat, "Of course." She replies, watching the door swing shut and leaving just the two of them alone within the four walls of the hall. She bites her lip as she looks back to him, placing her folder on her desk. She doesn't miss how the young man's eyes drop to her lips at the manoeuvre.

Robin clears his throat, he seems somewhat nervous as he swallows back some kind of emotion which she cannot quite place. "It's been a pleasure to teach you for the last few semesters." He begins, leaning back against his desk and lifting his eyes to meet hers making her heart skip a beat. "But I have to say, I'm rather glad it's come to an end."

Regina's hope plummets to the soles of her feet at the last statement, and the disappointment must show in her expression as she blinks a few times and questions, "Oh?" as Robin is offering a kind smile and shaking his head softly.

"Not like that." He assures, reaching out to touch her elbow briefly, he tilts his head, "Truth be told Regina, I quite like you. And having you in my class was both physical and mental torture." He adds with a warm chuckle, his words sincere and kind and the least bit intrusive. But boy, is it hot.

Regina feels like her world has been tipped upside down. Never did she think he would reciprocate her feelings for him, of course she had envisioned it, but that was amidst her colourful imagination. And now, here she is, in reality, with none other than Robin Locksley declaring his attraction towards her. Her! Regina Mills, his, now ex, student.

At her silence Robin grimaces, "Ah. I see I've made a fool of myself, you don't reciprocate." He states softly, "I do hope I haven't offended you." He adds frowning lightly and standing up straight from where he was leaning against his desk. His concern and kindness makes Regina's heart ache. Could he be any more perfect?

"No!" She exclaims, a little too quickly for her liking, but at his wide eyes and small smirk she bites her lip and chuckles lightly, "I mean, you aren't a fool." She adds tucking an imaginary piece of hair behind her ear, "If anything I'm the fool, Mr Locksley. I'm told I wear my emotions on my sleeve. So, if by any miracle of a chance you have missed the signs of my school girl crush on you, let me confess it now..." She says before tilting her head, "I like you too." She adds shyly but with a small smirk.

Robin grins, he can't help it, "I did notice a little." He replies, "Did you know I can tell the difference between when you are staring at the board and when you are staring at me?" He teases making Regina blush.

"That obvious, huh?" She asks with a grimace, looking down, but then his hand is on her chin, tilting it up, and he's closer now, his lips so close. So tempting. Regina feels all of her breath leave her lungs in that moment.

"I didn't mind." He whispers, "But, what I would like to know is: would _you_ mind terribly if I kissed you?"

Mind? It's like all of her prayers have been answered at once and she practically melts right then and there as she stares into those ocean blue eyes which swim with emotion and beauty. "Yes." She breathes but then he's pulling away in retaliation and she's furrowing her brow and shaking her head, "No, I mean no. I don't mind." She retracts, suddenly realising her mistake. She feels foolish and somewhat embarrassed and so she decides to take it upon herself, not allowing him a moment to dwell on her clumsiness, as she reaches up and takes his face in her hands, pulling him towards her lips in a searing kiss.

Regina feels her body grow numb and hot all at once as their lips join and mould like two matching puzzle pieces, warmth spreading throughout her body as her eyes fall closed and she focuses on this and only this. It's better than she had ever imagined, better than all of the scenarios she had played out in her head, better than any kiss she had ever shared before. "Mmph." She hums as her fingers curl around and into his hair, his hands at the small of her back holding her close. This is really happening. She is really kissing Mr Locksley.

But then he's pulling back and Regina has to try not to look totally and utterly disappointed as she stares wide eyed at her ex teacher. "I'm sorry-" she begins to apologise, feels she needs to for some reason, but he's cutting her off by pressing a finger to her kiss swollen lips.

"You don't have to apologise for that." He breathes, "I just..." He looks around and raises a brow, lowers his voice, "We are in my classroom."

"But you are no longer my teacher." Regina counters, finding her confidence slowly come crawling back after the excitement of the kiss, "You can kiss me whenever and wherever you like." She adds with a small smirk, grabbing the lapels of his adorable tweed jacket and pulling him back to her, she is about to kiss him again when he shakes his head, pulling away just slightly.

"It's not that I'm worried about." He says slowly, his eyes a deep blue, "I'm afraid that if I continue to kiss you, I won't be able to stop." He confesses, his eyes wide in serious admission and it sends delightful thrills up Regina's spine.

"Then don't." She husks, and this time he doesn't stop her as she raises to her tiptoe to kiss him again, this time harder, more heated, more alluring, arousing and teasing. She wants him, and he wants her, why wait any longer? These last three years has been long enough.

Regina backs the lecturer up against his desk, pressing herself into him as she kisses the very breath from his lungs. His hands are on her ass now, pressing, exploring, encouraging. "God, I-" she begins to murmur, but she doesn't want to sound creepy or childish so she stops there, just continues to kiss him, but then he is pulling away, flushed and, if regina didn't know any better, aroused.

"Tell me." He husks, and God, if Regina thought his voice couldn't get any sexier she was so, so wrong. And it's because of how irresistible he is that she decides she will do as he asks, tell him what he wants to hear.

She bites her lip before bringing her lips to his stubble, enjoying the texture beneath her lips, "I can't tell you how many times I've imagined doing this with you." She confesses in a whisper, running her tongue along his jaw and enjoying the way her words has his hands flexing against her rear. So she continues, "I've wondered what it would be like to feel your stubble, your lips, your skin beneath my lips for so long, and you being off limits only made you all the more attractive, Mr Locksley." She confesses, his name rolling off of her tongue in a sexual caress. And it _does_ things to him, makes him feel things he shouldn't when he is pressed up against a desk in a very public place.

"I thought I was the only one." Robin breathes before he is capturing her lips in his again, flipping them so that she is the one pressed against the edge of the desk, she's the one at his mercy. And she doesn't mind one bit.

Robin's lips venture her skin as Regina tilts her head back to give him more access, his warm kisses following the column of her neck. "Are you sure?" He murmurs, once again his gentlemanly demeanour coming out to play as he pulls back slightly to look her in the eyes, "I haven't even taken you on a first date." He confesses with a frown making Regina smile sadly, reaching for his face and taking it between her fingers.

"You can take me on a date after." She assures with a cheeky grin before biting her lip, "I don't want to stop." She breathes and for fear of giving him the wrong impression she adds, "Unless you do, I don't usually do this, I-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Regina. I already know your character, I've learnt about you from your writing alone." He replies before cupping her cheek, "I just don't want to get caught up in the moment and then do something that you are going to regret."

"Trust me, Mr Locksley, I will not regret this." She assures before she is reaching up and tangling her fingertips in his hair once again, "Take me." She whispers.

And who is Robin to deny such a request? Only a madman would do so when a gorgeous woman like Regina Mills in hopping up onto his desk and wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him closer. And Robin Locksley is no madman. So his lips gravitate back towards hers as tongues explore, clothes become dishevelled and, not before long, removed and discarded on the classroom floor.

Regina is now in only her bra and sodden panties as Robin's forefinger and thumb has sought out the brunette's nipple through the sheerness of black lace. Thank God she wore matching underwear today.

"Mr Locksley..." Regina breathes, her lips parting from his as she throws her head back, "Yes..." She murmurs, he's just as good with his hands as he is with his teaching, and Regina is not disappointed. If he can drive her into a frenzy by touching just her breasts, God knows what his fingers can do once buried inside of her. The thought makes her stomach clench and thighs quiver, she is beyond wet, is sticky between the thighs, and she can feel Robin's length hard and excited against her inner thigh.

Robin would tell her to call him by his real name did he not love the monicker as much as he does, the way the words slip from her tongue with such naughtiness has his cock throbbing with pure and utter desire for the woman writhing on the desk in front of him. His kisses are at her torso now, his tongue swirling in and out of her navel to match the rhythm of his fingers against her breast. His mouth waters with the desire to taste her, as it has from the moment she started wearing shorter skirts, lower cut tops and slightly heavier make up. She is a walking talking tease.

Regina's hands fall back to plant herself steadily against the desk as she braces herself with what is to come, her lecturer's lips growing closer and closer to where she is warm and screaming for attention. She feels him first, feels his breath on her silk panties after lowering to his knees, she feels the brush of his hair against her inner thigh making her toes curl, feels his hands slide up her legs and fingers hook around her panties. And then they are gone, being trailed painfully slowly down Regina's quivering legs as she dares a peek down as Mr Locksley kneels between her legs. She moans purely at the sight, moans at the way he is looking at her, blushes too, it's so intimate but so, so hot.

"So wet." He mutters, glancing up at her with an aroused smirk before he is pressing kiss after kiss up her inner thigh towards her sex.

"Oh, God." Regina whispers, bringing one hand around to grab at his hair, she will need this leverage, she knows it, knows that he will have her needing to claw at something. She feels him smile against her thigh, the smug (but loveable) bastard, before he is tilting his head and eyeing his target. Regina holds her breath, glancing down the slope of her torso to the very handsome man who is about to fuck her into oblivion using just his tongue. She can't take the anticipation, can't watch as he grows closer and closer and- "Oh yes!" She cries out as he sweeps his tongue through her folds and then sucks her sensitive bundle of nerves between his teeth.

"Mm." Robin moans at her taste, holding her by her upper legs as the tip of his tongue moves quickly over the very tip of his student's clit. It has her jerking above him, has her nails scraping against his scalp as she gasps and moans.

"Like that, yes. God- Mr Locks- ah! Yes!" She calls as his tongue does wonders to her... Well, everything. Her head is thrown back as she tries her best not to ride her professor's face, it would only make his job harder and he is doing such a marvellous job so far that she wouldn't want to hinder him in any way shape or form.

Regina's taste floods and invades Robin's tastebuds as he feels her begin to coat his chin, his head bobbing lightly with each stroke of his tongue, but he wants to give her more, a double stimulation, wants to explore and really _feel_ her. So he is twisting his head slightly, making room as two of his fingers slip up to gently circle and tease Regina's entrance.

Regina's eyes snap open, her eyes wide as she stares down at him and nods profusely, she can't find the words of encouragement yet, not without being crass or crude so she lets him go at his own pace, which, luckily for her, doesn't leave her wanting too long. His fingers find their way into her, one at first, testing and exploring as she gasps her approval, her legs curling around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Then he is adding a second, this time making Regina cry out his name, his actual name. It has all kind of thrills shivering down his spine and when he is crooking his fingers just so, the tips of his digits locating a particularly soft patch of skin, Regina is crying out all over again.

"Robin! Yes! Right there, again, again, yes!" Regina cannot help but blurt out as the tips of Robin's finger begin thrumming over and over against her G-spot. It's making her convulse and her toes curl. Who knew she'd be so demanding and vocal in the bedroom? She's learning it for the first time, herself.

Robin certainly doesn't mind, however, it has tugs of arousal pulling at his lower abdomen as he continues to use both his tongue and fingers in a delightful mix which unravels his student in only the sexiest of ways. He can feel her begin to clench, begin to grip his fingers tighter and can hear her voice grow tighter. She's close, but he wants her to cum with him inside of her, wants to really _feel_ her climax, so with a last lavish lick he is pulling away, withdrawing his fingers and leaving a flushed Regina panting and somewhat disappointed as she glares down at him.

"Why'd you stop?" She breathes, eyes wide and dark.

Robin bites his lip to stifle a chuckle as he pushes himself up, wincing at the soreness in his knees. The wooden flooring really does nothing for comfort. "Condom. In my wallet, the drawer on the left." He instructs.

Regina grins a wide grin, suddenly feeling excited all over again, "Oh..." She coos, catching on. She leans back and pulls open the drawer where she locates the wallet. She hands it to him and watches as he slips the metallic paper from one of the card slots and places the foil between his teeth. Why does he make even the simplest tasks so alluring?

Robin throws the wallet to the side, reaching down to undo his belt, "You don't mind, do you?" He murmurs through his grip on the wrapper that still remains lodged between his teeth.

Regina shakes her head with a chuckle reaching for the packet and pulling it from his lips, "Not one bit, Mr Locksley." She replies, bringing the foil to her own lips and tearing it open with her teeth.

Robin's eyes darken with the simple movement and he is letting his trousers fall to the ground with a clink, watching as the brunette's eyes fall to the bulge in his underwear. She seems impressed, giddy even, as she grabs him by the hem of his boxer shorts and tugs him closer.

"My, my..." She coos, slowly peeling the material away and allowing it to slide down to gather at his ankles as her eyes run greedily over his erect cock. Excitement blooms through her chest and down to the pit of her stomach, she needs him inside of her, and fast. With slightly shaking hands she rolls the latex over his impressive length before she is grasping his base, pumping him a few times and revelling in the gruff moan that she gets in response.

"Regina.." He warns and she simply grins at him, completely smitten for the teacher who is like putty in her hands.

"I know." She replies, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips as her heel digs into the small of Robin's back and urges him closer. The anticipation is killing her, is making her needy and greedy at the same time as she brings the head of his erection to her heat, sliding it along her sex much to both of their delight before he is flexing his hips and sliding deliciously into her. "Ohhhhhh." She breathes, feeling him fill her to the very brim with his large and generous length, so thick, and so satisfying.

"God-" Robin moans, his eyes falling shut as his ex pupil's walls clench around and accommodate him. So tight, like a glove to a hand, made to fit. He gives her a few seconds to adjust, watches as her head lulls back and her eyes fall closed before she's shifting, showing her want for more and so Robin will give her exactly that.

More.

Calloused hands are grabbing Ivory hips as Robin begins to thrust, flexing his hips at a delightful angle which has Regina's teeth clenching is a pleasured hiss. Her body rocks with his as they find a rhythm, her hands coming around to wrap around his neck as she presses her torso flush to his, desperate to feel that skin on skin contact she has craved for so long.

Yes, she has dreamt of this, thought of this very moment over in her mind a thousand times over as her fingers wondered her lonesome body. But not now, now this is real, his cock is sliding in and out of her, the edge of the desk is pressing into the curve of her rear, his hands are on her flesh, now sliding down to her clit, his thumb seeking, pressing and eliciting small mews from his student's lips.

"Faster, Mr Locksley, please, I need-"

But she doesn't even get to finish her sentence as his hips are knocking into her faster, harder, deeper, pressing against that soft spot deep within her which makes her stomach clench and expression contort in pleasure. "Fuck, you feel so good." He breathes against her neck, a statement that has tingles spreading across Regina's very bloodstream. The sound of the desk scraping against the floor is lost amongst the panted sweet nothings, the breathless moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

She isn't going to last long. He isn't going to last long. It's naughty, fun and erotic, they are fucking in the classroom, somewhere so forbidden it's thrilling. But he's not her teacher anymore, and she's no longer his student.

"Regina, I-" He warns but she is shaking her head and shushing him.

"I know- oh god! I know!" Regina cries, throwing her head back, she's going to come, she's so close, so, so close and- "Professor!" She is crying out as she reaches her peak, a sharp and almost painful pleasure seizing her muscles and making her writhe and convulse above him, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist as she feels the muscles of his arse clench and his breath shallow as he, too, comes to an end, her name on the tip of his tongue.

The pair become boneless all at once, tangling themselves around one another as they slump against the desk, lips parted as each of them strive to catch their breath. There's a silence, a content one, as Robin props himself up above her and simply smiles that ever so sexy smile down at her.

"Date?" He breathes.

Regina nods with a smitten grin, "Tomorrow. Pick me up at 8."


	2. A Proper Goodbye

**Prompt: The goodbye Robin deserves.**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Because we deserve this. I hope I can do it justice.**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews if you have the time! Thank you!**

* * *

The first night is the hardest.

Regina and Robin didn't often share a bed, in the underworld they were apart and before that they never really lived together. However they did sleep together, really slept. Regina would often find herself simply chasing the indents of her boyfriend's muscles with her fingers through the thin material of his vest, enjoying just simply _being_ with him and _loving_ him.

Now her fingers trace the empty space beside her, the ripples in the tousled sheets from her tossing and turning. The air in her bedroom is an eerie calm, finally quiet after the crying has subsided. She cannot sleep, nor can she stop from playing the afternoon's events over and over again in her head, the way he looked at her, that half smile, the smile that told her that everything was going to be alright even though he couldn't physically vocalise it.

But everything is not alright, and it won't be for what seems like a very long time, because how can she ever be happy when the love of her life, the man she is destined to be with, has been ripped so cruelly from her grasp? She watched as his soul literally dissipated into thin air. She can't even move on with the knowledge that he has too, that he will be able to hear her when she talks to him– just like that next morning when she is heading back to his grave, to say a proper goodbye to the man she loved, no loves, she cannot bring herself to refer to him in the past tense. Not yet. Not when the wounds are still fresh and in need of treatment, of stitching back up so they can heal.

But they will leave a scar, a permanent reminder of the pain she has endured.

Regina has to try not to let the tears flow all over again as the rose decorated arrows come back into sight, hers in the centre next to the one that his son had laid just seconds before her. She cannot think of Roland's sorrow on top of hers, for if she did she would truly crumble with woe.

The air is cold and the wind is icy, but Regina is numb to the chill, her fur trimmed black coat keeping her warm to an extent but the mist creeps through the gaps, raising goosebumps on pinches of skin that are meant to be hidden and shielded.

Regina clears her throat, she wants to be stern, wants to say something meaningful but as she reaches the grave she simply sighs out a tearful, "Robin..." It's a whisper amongst the breeze, but it's something, a start.

She drops her fingers to caress the cold stone of the headstone as she stands upon the freshly laid soil and grass. Her breath hitches at the reality of it all and she is quick to retract her hand, to pull down on her hat as if it will offer the comfort she so desperately needs. "Look at you." She says, raising a hand to the bridge of her nose as she fights back another bought of tears.

"Why do you have to be so selfless?! Do you think that's fair? Because out of your selflessness has rose my misery, my suffering. It should be you here saying goodbye to _me_." She states somewhat angrily, but there's a quiver in her voice, a waver that has her pitch becoming thrown off and unsteady.

She shakes her head and takes a deep shaky breath, "I never even got to tell you I love you. I was afraid and I'm sorry..." She whispers, "But if you can hear me now, know that I really, do truly love you."

There had been a time when she nearly let it slip, when they lay in bed together after that dreadful evening in Camelot, after Robin had nearly lost his life saving her, _again_. They had stayed awake in silence, Regina content in listening to the soft breathing of her thief, revelling in the rise and fall of his chest, because he was resilient, he was alive. He had survived.

Fear had pulled her back from breaking the silence that night, the terrifying thought that perhaps she could be happy, that she was in love again, after years of feeling alone and out of place, she finally felt at home in the world. And Robin should've heard that, he should've heard it before she lost him again. But she didn't say it. She showed him she loved him, yes, she planned to never stop showing him how much she really did love him– but those three little words were never said aloud. Not in a simple declaration, nor in a whispered aftermath of lovemaking, only when it was too late.

The wind whips around Regina's knees, sending a shiver up her spine which brings her back to earth. She clears her throat again taking another deep breath into her lungs, and she's nervous, why is she nervous? Her heart beat is frantic and her fingers are shaky. Pull yourself together, Regina.

"I never thought I'd have to bury another lover." She admits hoarsely, drearily, before raising her voice just slightly as she adds with an ironic laugh and a wild gesture of her hands, "But here I am, miserable again." She pauses, furrows her brow slightly, "You know I spent weeks trying to tell myself that my happiness wasn't tethered to a person, to you, but I'm realising now that was all a lie. Robin you are... were my happiness and-" she pauses as an unexpected sob breaks past her lips and she gasps lightly as she quickly wipes at the tears that catch her unaware as they escape down her cheeks, "I don't know– I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

It hasn't really sunk in yet, yes, she is mourning and heartbroken but the reality that he is never coming back? She can't accept that.

"You were always the optimist, you always believed in me Robin, even when no one else could. You brought out the good in me and you allowed me to embrace that side which I have hidden for so long, you made me a better mother, a better lover and a better person." She whispers, crouching gracefully so that she is level with the headstone of her true love.

"I miss you Robin, it's been a matter of hours but knowing that I won't be seeing you tonight, nor tomorrow, nor next week..." She brings a hand to clench at the material of her coat by her heart, "And thats what is tearing me apart right here." She whispers before sobbing lightly, silently, taking a moment to compose herself as she drops her chin to her chest and simply weeps for her loss.

Sucking in a breath after a moment, she shakes her head and finishes with, "You told me once to use your heart for the both of us. Now Robin, I want you to know that you will forever live on inside of mine."


	3. Spank Holiday

**Prompt: 'Spank Holiday' by my lovely friend Nicole.**

 **Rated: M**

 ***WARNING* contains material that some people may find offensive. Please don't read if you find BDSM upsetting or disturbing.**

 **Thanks, Mo for looking over this for me!**

 **Happy bank holiday weekend everyone! Let me know what you think of this!**

* * *

It's a bank holiday morning and Regina is supposed to have the day off. But she doesn't. That's why she is stuck in her office working her way through mounds and mounds of paperwork. She had planned to take the day off like everyone else in the town, had wanted to spend the day with Robin and Roland, have a lazy day and watch silly cartoons which make Roland giggle and snuggle up to her former thief as she watches absently. But she's stuck here, in her office, catching up with the town's latest budget reports. It seems with all of the drama that has happened over the years in Storybrooke she hasn't had time to take another day off. Duty calls.

She works way into the afternoon, has skipped lunch so that she can get home as early as possible, when suddenly the door is clicking open with no warning. Regina glances up with a furrowed brow but gives a half smile as she recognises the intruder.

"Robin?" Regina asks, her confusion written in her expression as she raises a brow– but he looks angry, well, not quite, irritated perhaps, and it has a strange chill running up her spine, "What are you doing here?" She asks as she tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear watching as he curiously shuts the door behind him (and locks it, she notices).

"It's a bank holiday." Robin states lowly, calmly, seductively? He stalks towards her, eyes dark and expression unreadable. It's... hot.

Regina nods, swallowing thickly, "Yes." She replies, before shaking her head and looking back down to the laptop in front of her, "I had some paper work to catch up on and-" suddenly her laptop is being shut without warning making her quickly whip her fingers away in reaction. "Robin!" She protests with an irritated frown. What has gotten into him? His demeanour is beginning to irritate her. She looks up at him, scowling, "What are-" She begins but then a calloused finger is being pressed to her lips, affectively shutting her up, and that look, she knows exactly what he wants.

"Do you know what that means, Madame Mayor?" he questions, stepping back and making his way to the windows, closing the blinds one by one. "It means that you are supposed to take the day off," he reminds her lowly, turning to face her, Regina having turned in her chair to watch her boyfriend in confusion.

The brunette frowns. "I know," she replies simply, before smirking. He's upset because work is robbing him of his time with her. And if that gets her office sex? She does not feel the least bit guilty.

"Which means you're disobeying the rules," Robin remarks darkly, moving back towards the side of the desk where he commands, "Stand up."

Regina's eyes widen, is he being serious? Her lips part to argue back but she has nothing to say so she simply does as she is told, smoothing down her skirt after she slips gracefully from her chair to her feet. Oddly, being ordered around is actually quite the turn on, especially with that dark seduction which glistens in Robin's eyes. Who knew he had a dark side?

"Do you know what happens when you disobey the rules, Regina?"

Regina licks her lips, decides to play along as she bats her eyelashes before peeking up at him through them. "I get punished?" she whispers, her voice huskier than she expected it to be. Shit. There goes her attempt at pretending that she isn't nearly as affected by this as she really is.

A slow smile spreads across Robin's lips, telling her that he both loves her dearly and that he is awfully glad that she has taken a liking to this idea. Should she not have done so, he would've stopped immediately, taken her to lunch instead, kissed her sweetly and treated her like the true queen she is... but this is so much more fun. "That's right," he replies, straightening up so that he is glancing down his nose at her.

Regina bites her lip, shrugging a single shoulder as she looks down flirtatiously. "Oops," She coos, "I suppose I do deserve to be punished, Mr Locksley. I was selfish and bad. So very bad," she husks.

Robin's eyes grow visibly darker. She's a seductress even when she is playing the submissive. She will be the death of him. "I'm glad you agree," he states calmly, and bless him for staying in character because it has all things south of Regina's waistline stirring, all thoughts of town budgets and playground equipment pushed far from her mind.

Regina sucks in a breath as she watches Robin's gaze fall to a very particular item on the desk, his fingers reaching for it and making Regina's breath hitch. The ruler. Robin picks the long strip of plastic up between his fingers, running it back and forth, back and forth in a taunt until suddenly he's bringing it slapping down onto the desk making Regina flinch and her insides clench deliciously. Suddenly she's very envious of the desk, she wants that attention, craves that touch and there's a thrill running down her spine at the knowledge that she will soon get what she wants.

"Bend over," Robin commands, running the ruler over the smooth surface of the desk, eyes alit with arousal and fire.

Regina does as she is told, willingly so, as she bites her lip and stretches the upper half of her body out across the clear space of her desk. It's not comfortable, nor is it ideal. But does she care? Not in the slightest. The brunette wiggles her rear slightly (a subtle taunt) as she spreads her legs so that they are shoulder width apart, her ass curved up and peaking above the rest of her body as she curls her fingers like talons around the edge of the desk.

Robin moves so he is stood behind his lover, bending over her just slightly to momentarily place the ruler down as he grips the hem of the mayor's skirt, guiding it up and over the curve of her marvellous backside. He cannot help but sink his fingers into the flesh of Regina's underwear clad flesh and revels in the murmuring moan he gets in response. Perhaps he will leave these on for now, he thinks as he reaches for the ruler once again. "I'm going to spank you six times," he announces, "One for each hour you have denied me of your presence... I want you to count aloud after each blow. Do you understand?"

Regina has to stop herself from shivering at the tone of his voice, the way it could melt chocolate with its heat, sew through silk with its finesse. She swallows thickly before nodding. "Yes," she whispers, licking her lips. Her mouth has gone dry, her heart is hammering and she can already feel herself growing slick between the legs.

"Good girl," Robin husks, his hand smoothing over her rear in a final caress before the resounding smack of the ruler cuts through the silence as it comes biting across the bare skin of Regina's upper thigh making the brunette gasp.

Regina's eyes flutter shut as the sting of the blow tingles up the backs of her thighs and hits her square in the arousal. "One," she husks, her toes curling in anticipation of the second as she feels strong digits curl into the leg of her underwear and pull them down, down, until they are hooking around her knees. She knows she's wet, knows she is on display for him to see so and knows that this will only spur him on and she cannot seem to bring herself to mind one bit.

Robin lets out a gruff of approval, his thumb just ghosting her sex as he caresses the small line of red across Regina's lower rear with his fingers, the heat of it warming the pads of his digits as they delicately trace the assaulted skin, feeling the slight tensing in the brunette's muscles at the sting it accrues but they are soon to relax once again.

A second spank is landed across the entirety of Regina's behind, unannounced and sudden, making her body flinch and jerk forward on reflex as she lets out a surprised, "Oh!" Her eyes fall closed and she bites back a moan as he goes back to palming the flesh, the blissful moment after the lick of pain. "Two." She exhales, laying her cheek flat on the desk as she relaxes into the soothing touch. She never thought she would enjoy this as much as she is now, she knew she would, yes, but this much? No way. She's beginning to drip down the very tops of her thighs and it's only the second blow, but the atmosphere, the knowledge that she is soon to be fucked, it has her all riled up in the best of the ways.

Robin's hand is gone and no sooner is a third, and then a forth blow being landed across her ass, this way and then that. "Oh God!" The mayor cries, forgetting momentarily what her role is in all of this, words having left her as she simply sucks all of the air she possibly can into her lungs. She stings, she aches with desire and she is shivering in delight. She hears Robin clear his throat from behind her and she looks back, flushed in colour and eyes dark with arousal. She doesn't quite catch on to what his problem seems to be until he is raising a brow pointedly at her as he tilts his head.

"Oh!" she breathes, before biting her lip to hide her smirk as she moves her ass one way and then the next, watching as it draws his attention downwards to that very movement as she whispers, "Three... Four."

This is doing wonders to Robin's libido. The sight of Regina bent to his will, dripping wet with arousal and flushed with desire has all kinds of thrills rushing through his veins and spurring him on. His breath is coming out short and choppy, his lips dry and his pants tented. He can't wait to be inside of her. His palm falls to press flat to the warmth of Regina's behind, thumb sweeping lovingly over the slightly raised flesh. It won't last, she will maybe be sore tomorrow, in the shower or when sat to dinner, but the sting shan't last longer than a day, and it shall remind her of who she belongs to. Him.

Just two more.

Regina's eyes snap shut as the bite of the ruler slashes her lower rear for the fifth time, the vibrations from the aftershock emitting up and over her untouched sex making her moan as her fingers tighten around the edge of the desk. "Five," she husks, her clitoris tingling with the need to be touched, pressed, licked or attended to in any way that will result in an earth-shattering orgasm.

Robin lets out a low breath, running the ruler through his finger as he watches Regina's skin pinken before his very eyes. Who knew he would get such a kick out of this? The idea to do this had accumulated from a newspaper article he was reading a few days ago, addressing the fad of the new erotic novel _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and how women are apparently falling head over heels for the sexy male protagonist. Robin had been curious as to what the fuss was all about, wondered whether Regina had heard of the book and was familiar with the infamous Mr Grey– however upon spotting the book on her nightstand that same evening his questions had been answered.

He didn't speak to her directly about it, though he's sure she is simply indulging in the novel to see for herself what people are going crazy about, but he did skim over a few pages when she was in the shower the next morning and long story short, it resulted in a very heated joint shower.

Robin brings the ruler back up, sizing up his next piece of flesh before bringing it down to clap against the skin at the side of her rear, spreading the pain, and making Regina gasp as she squeezes out a throaty, "Six," before slumping against the desk. Robin discards the ruler, tossing it onto a pile of nearby paperwork before soothing both of his hands over the tender flesh.

However, after Regina has caught her breath and before she can straighten herself back up Robin is dropping to his knees behind her, pressing his lips to the soreness of her rear, making Regina's heart flutter with endearment and her arousal throb with need. His warm tongue slips over the lines of red that decorate her skin like stripes to a Zebra, his nose tinkling the skin above. It's a pleasant feeling amongst the sizzling pain. "Mmm Robin," Regina hums, closing her eyes as she pushes herself up onto her forearms and lulls her head forward.

"So lovely," Robin murmurs pressing a few more light kisses to his love's behind before trailing lower, guiding her legs further apart (and she is more than willing to oblige) before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her sex, feeling her juices coat his lips in a forbidden balm as Regina writhes from above him. She wants more, needs more.

"My clit- Robin, I need your tongue," she begins, breathy and light. She's impatient and, dare she say it, desperate but he is simply cleaning up the mess she made, licking the tops of her thighs, her lower sex, her outer lips. "Robin, stop t-teasing," she stutters as she feels his tongue slip up and down her silky folds, delighting in her taste until- "Ah!"

Robin sucks Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips sucking harshly and making her legs shiver at the intensity as she throws her head back in pleasure. "Yes! Oh God, Robin. Y-yes!" Regina cries, eyes screwing shut as she focuses on nothing but the pleasure between her legs. She can come like this, she will come like this, and then his tongue is pressing light patterns on the very tip of her sensitive nub, over and over as he sucks, "Oh– fuck! Like that... D-don't stop."

He doesn't intend to. Robin's hands grope at Regina's ass as he continues to eat her just the way she likes, the way that has her pushing up onto her tiptoes as her knee begins to buck with the overwhelming feeling. He loves hearing her, loves the shouts of approval, coherent or not. His hand drops down to hold her quivering knee still, his nose is brushing her entrance, his mouth a little preoccupied on making his girlfriend scream. And boy does she scream as the flat of his tongue rubs it's roughness across where she is already tingling with an unbearable pleasure.

"Yes!" she cries and, "I'm going to- fuck, please, Robin, I'm going to c-come. Don't s-stop, right there–" But she can't say any more, she's moaning, over and over as her whole body begins to shake violently with release; her eyes screwed tightly as she can see the entire universe swirl and spiral in front of her before bursting into a powerful light as she comes undone, Robin's name a strangled moan on her tongue as she leaks out onto his tongue, his mouth having moved to relieve her clit and clean up her lower sex.

"Mmm," Robin hums, lapping up all of the taste Regina offers him before he is pulling back and licking his lips. "So sweet," he compliments as he pushes himself up from his knees with the aid of the desk and with a slight grimace of discomfort. His hands fall to gently pull her panties up and over her rear. "I'll treat that later," he says softly, the familiar loving Robin back and taking control as he offers Regina a hand to help her up.

"Yes, Dear," she sighs as she pushes herself up from the desk with the help of the former thief, her ribs aching from the awkwardness of her position, but with a pleasant sting in her rear and her body numb post-orgasm, that is the last thing on her mind. She turns to look at him with a smirk. "I didn't know you'd have it in you," she taunts before reaching behind his head and gripping a fistful of hair as she pulls his lips to hers, tasting herself on his tongue. It's erotic, messy and slow. She pulls away with a slight pop and a pleased hum.

"We aim to please," Robin retorts with a smirk, which has Regina lifting a brow in realisation as she straightens up fully.

"You've been snooping," she accuses as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Such a bad boy, Mr Locksley... Perhaps you're the one who needs punishing," she coos with a grin, which he quickly matches.

Robin leans forward and captures her lips in a final chaste kiss, before he is promising, "Next bank holiday."


	4. OQRoughSmut Week: Dominant Regina

**Sorry it's a day later but I didn't want to make this crap so I took my time over two days to write you my Dom!Regina one shot for Outlawqueen Rough Smut Week!**

 **Rated: M**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

 **(PS this hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are my own!)**

* * *

She was given an inch and she has taken a mile. When Robin had told her to 'take control' she's not sure this is what he had in mind, but with that sly little smirk across his face as she tightens the shackles around his wrists and secures him to the headboard, she can tell he doesn't seem to mind that much.

"Stay still," she whispers as he tugs at the restraint and wiggles about to get a little more comfortable. "If you don't, I will make you regret it," she adds with a cruel grin, running her fingernails down his bare chest making him visibly shiver.

He's completely naked; completely at her mercy, whereas she is wearing a delightfully tight pair of leather pants and an intricate black, lace bra. She likes it like this, likes knowing that he is yearning to touch her, to run his hands over her curves, her thighs; but he can't, not only because she isn't exposed to him, but because he's constrained.

"Yes, mistress," he replies, and good, he's learnt his lesson and knows that, should he refer to her as anything but the mentioned monicker, he will earn a painful spank to his delightfully perky rear. It really is no chore on her part.

She snakes her way down his body like the conniving serpent she is, drawing hisses from the man below her as she nips and licks her way through dabbles of chest hair and rock hard muscle. She can tell from the rigidness of his torso that he's trying desperately hard not to squirm under her touch.

 _But he will definitely be squirming later._

With that thought, and without a moments hesitation, Regina reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small, circular object, rolling it delicately between her fingers before bringing it up to her eye to peak through it with a grin. Robin's wide eyes are framed comically by the circular band. With a low chuckle she reaches down to grab the base of Robin's half-erect cock before announcing, "You aren't allowed to come until I give the go ahead," she grins evilly, "This is just something to help you do _exactly_ that," she says, slipping the elasticated ring from her fingers and onto the head of Robin's length, rolling it all the way down to the base.

Leaning down, Regina shakes her hair behind her shoulders before lowering her lips to the head of her lover's quickly growing erection; her tongue slips over the sensitive skin before she is twisting her hand in an upwards movement, from his base to his tip, her lips releasing him simultaneously.

Robin quivers at the action and from the corner of her eye she can see his toes curling into the dark grey sheets beneath him. She chances a glance his way only to find his eyes tightly closed and his teeth clamped together in a pleasurable grimace; so she repeats the action–three times actually– until he is hot and hard in her palm (and delightfully thick to, _oh my_ ) as well as breathing heavily into the heady air above him.

"Good," she purrs slowly crawling over her man and comes to a halt when her face hovers over his pleasantly flushed expression. "Now, I want you to stay like that," she husks, running the inside of her knee up and down his length to demonstrate exactly what 'that' is, before laughing a cruel and taunting laugh. "Not that you have much choice."

Robin nods, and his deep blue, innocent eyes almost makes her drop her facade and pepper his gorgeous face with loving kisses, but she bites her tongue, reaching up to run her hands through his hair before grasping tightly at the roots, making him hiss but the arousal does not slip from his pupils.

"You remember the safe words?" she asks.

"Yes, mistress," he replies simply. "Yellow and Red."

The former queen grins, loosening her grip on his hair. "Good boy," she whispers, licking her lips as if she were a predator eyeing her pray. "It bodes well that you're a good listener."

Usually he'd retort, she enjoys their sexual banter in the bedroom (and sometimes outside when they are feeling daring) but in these circumstances she definitely enjoys his silence–the evil queen inside of her enjoys the sound of her own voice.

With a ghost of a kiss, Regina then pulls away and shuffles further up the thief's body, her leather clad rear now just inches from Robin's mouth as she places each knee either side of his face. This dominance, this control has her lace panties damp and smelling of her feminine musk. She hasn't the patience to strip from her leggings manually so instead she's closing her eyes and willing them away in a cloud of purple smoke.

The brunette can hear the gasp from beneath her and it encourages her movements further as shuffles forward leaning onto the wall in front of her with one hand and allowing the other to slide between her legs and slip her panties to one side, exposing her wet, throbbing sex to the man beneath her. "Eat me, _thief_ ," she commands, gazing down through the valley of her breasts to witness Robin part his lips greedily and she cannot help but grin in delight.

She doesn't hold back, she knows he can take it from the amount of times he's devoured her before, and in one fluid movement she is sitting on his face, letting his tongue do the work. And, boy, does it.

"Oh," she coos at the first lick, his tongue gliding through her wetness as her clit presses against the tip of her nose. "More, Robin," she commands in a moment of impatience, beginning to move her hips up and down from his chin to his nose, not in the least bit caring about how much of a mess she may be making of his face.

His tongue certainly gives her the 'more' she is looking for, as it slides up and down in perfect rhythm with her rocking hips, in and out of her throbbing entrance. Then, without warning, he moans against her, and, oh, you'd think it was just an innocent little thing, a compliment even, but the things it does to her _body_ is barely describable as it vibrates from her clit and right up to her G spot which he pushes against with the next thrust of his tongue.

"Oh fuck, yes! Yes, keep doing tha– _yes–_ that! G-good, _such a good boy_ ," she blurts, unable to string together a coherent sentence as she rides him into oblivion. The friction, the girth of his tongue and his moans has her quivering in no time as both of her hands are now planted on the wall above the bed, her sweaty palms leaving marks on the matte paint and her nails scraping through to the plaster.

Regina's making sounds she would be ashamed of should she be in any other situation; her moans are throatier than usual, manly and hoarse, as she cries out between murmured compliments and encouragements. She's close, her legs are beginning to quiver and her body is starting to spasm, her thrusts becoming uneven as she grinds harder, needing that pressure against her clit which suddenly becomes both overwhelming and exactly what she is looking for in order to come, all at once. "Robin!" she screams suddenly at a particularly good lick to her bundle of nerves. She scrambles at the wall for something to grab onto as she convulses above her lover and before she can warn him she is spilling over in a violent orgasm which literally shakes the bed. But his tongue continues, cleaning her up until she cannot take any more and she pushes at his head (her legs aren't moving upwards any time soon). "Enough," she breathes.

She needs a moment to recover so she falls gracelessly to the side and rolls onto her back. Her hair is plastered to her cheeks which is lined with a sticky yet sexy sweat and she stares up at the spinning ceiling in awe. Usually she'd shower him with compliments after an orgasm as good as that but she remembers the situation; she's a dominant, he's supposed to serve her like this, so she says nothing, not for a few minutes anyway. Those few minutes filled with heavy breathing, the taking of the clock and the occasional passing car outside.

"You've pleased me," she husks (her voice is hoarse from all of the outcries of pleasure) breaking the silence as she pushes herself up onto her elbows, which are still slightly shaky, and she has to try not to allow them to buckle under her weight as she moves to sit up.

Robin looks over at her with a small smirk and it would be sweet had it not been glistening with her cum. Regina grins leaning over to run her tongue from one corner of his lips to the other. "Tastes so delicious," she whispers before biting down on his lower lip and pulling. "I can see why you got so greedy."

"Apologies, milady," he murmurs, licking where she has just bitten.

"It's mistress," she growls, ever in character, and brings a hand up to grab his jaw harshly. "I was going to reward you, do you want me to change that?" she threatens in a dangerous hiss as she slowly climbs back over him.

Robin shakes his head, eyes wide. "No, I'm sorry, mistress," he replies almost desperately, so she takes a little pity on him.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear your previous comment. I'm in a good mood after what you have just done for me," she says, leaning down to bite his jaw in a seductive love bite and then she is gone, between his legs in a flash to inspect his deep red and rock hard cock; the cock ring is doing it's job. "I almost forgot about our little friend here," she says with a low chuckle, running a teasing nail around the rubber band.

"Please," she hears Robin whisper and she looks up to see his extremely aroused expression.

Regina pouts sarcastically. "I like you begging, do it again," she commands, placing a finger to his tip and playing with the sticky bead of pre-cum which lies there.

The thief practically whimpers (the poor thing) and with wide eyes he lifts his head as best as he can, looking Regina dead in the eyes as he begs again, "Please, mistress."

The laugh (or rather, cackle) that splits her lips is definitely one reserved for the evil queen, it's dark and menacing as it bounces off of the walls and across the dimly lit bedroom. "Very well," she replies, bringing her slick digit to her lips and tasting the salt which coats the very tip of her finger before she drops her hand to grasp at his erection. "Remember, no coming until I command," she reminds before she is sliding his entire length across her tongue and down towards the back of her throat, careful not to make herself gag.

There is low rumbling groan which reverberates through Robin's entire body in retort, his legs twitching as she bobs her head up and down before working together with her fist at his base to pump him harder, faster. Her tongue becomes relentless against his tip and she can feel him swell under her hold, the cock ring increasing the blood flow yet not allowing any to leave.

"Fuck!" Robin cries and Regina lets him, continuing her sexual advances her tongue moving up one side and the down the other before she consumes him whole. She repeats this over and over until the saltiness of his pre-cum that coats her tastebuds begins to make her lips dry and she pulls back, licking them seductively before looking up at the man who is panting frantically above her.

"Do you need to come?" she taunts with a pout, tilting her head in mock sympathy.

The thief nods. "Please, Mistress, I want to come," he replies making the brunette grin as she reaches down and rolls the stretchy ring from his base to his tip, relieving him of the toy.

"Very well," she agrees with a sigh of feigned upset, before moving further up his body and pulling his erection between her legs as she brings herself over him. With a devilish glint in her eyes she sinks down onto him without warning. "But only when I say."

"Yes, mistress," he confirms, his expression contorting to that of pleasured pain as she lifts herself from him before slamming back down, their skin slapping and causing a rhythmic clap as the former queen _really_ begins to move, eager to grasp a second orgasm which is within arms reach.

She grinds down with each thrust, her clit dragging against his lower torso as the head of his cock connects with the spot inside of her that makes her walls quiver. Her knees begin to ache with the effort as she moves faster and faster still, but she presses on, her hands laying flat against her thief's chest as she bounces up and down, up and down.

Soon, Robin is red in the face with effort, his body screams the need for release and she is close, so close, just a few… more… thrusts. "Hold on, babe, hold on, I'm almost, move with me." He does. "Yes, that's it," she encourages, "Just- Oh, _yes!_ _Fuck!_ " She cries and then adds with a gasp, "Come!" as stars begin to form behind her eyelids and with one final slam of her hips she is coming for a second time that evening. She barely registers the hot seed that spills into her and the low grunt that sounds from beneath her barely a second later. She's on cloud nine and it's going to be a while until she gets back down from that.

"Mmm," she hums, laying down on his chest and allowing him to slip from her as she snuggles into his neck, her previous character completely forgotten as she listens to the rushing blood through his bloodstream, her head rising and falling with his heaving chest. "I love you," she whispers, patting his torso softly and closing her eyes.

"I love you too," is his breathless, reply, his chin settling on the crown on her head. "Just one thing before you fall asleep on me…"

"Mmm?"

"Please untie me."


	5. Addiction

**Prompt: Regina and Robin are addicted to the same thing and meet at a meeting to help them get over their addiction.**

 **Rated: M**

 **Enjoy! Please review and let me know what you think! ;)**

* * *

Having an addiction is like having a constant itch, one that won't go away no matter how many times you scratch it and if ignored, the itch will only grow more and more irritating. It's gotten Regina into situations she doesn't recall upon fondly but that itch simply needs to be scratched and she will throw herself at whoever is willing to scratch it for her.

That's why she needs help.

She had seen a flyer dangling from the noticeboard at her doctor's surgery last week as she waited to collect her next set of results. She had saved the displayed time and place to her reminders on her phone before her name was called.

That's the problem with having lots and lots of meaningless sex; STD tests.

God, Regina hates the things. She feels faint every time the blood is drawn from that same bloody vein in her right arm. That's not to say that she isn't safe during sex, it's just that she would rather be safe than sorry, even if that means shoving a needle into her arm every once in a while.

That's why she needs to fight this addiction.

It's a Friday evening, a night Regina would often find herself out on the prowl seducing the pretty boys and taking the lucky ones home to fulfil her needs because that's what it is, a need _._ But, alas, here she is, parking her car in the parking lot of some shabby village hall and trudging up towards the entrance as her heels click against the pavement.

Inside the main building is a hallway and at the end is a room labelled 'SA meeting' (sexual addiction meeting). She peeps through the glass panes of the door to see a circle of chairs in the middle of the room and Regina rolls her eyes at the cliché. Is she really doing this?

After an inward pep talk and a heavy sigh, she pushes the door open, because yes, she is doing this, and as the doors close behind her all heads turn her way. The men lick their lips and squirm in their seats as they look her up and down but Regina simply revels in the attention. She sways her hips from side to side as she walks, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs next to an older woman. The elder is wearing far too much make up for her age and her hair has been dyed far too many times, to the point where it has become straw-like and wispy. God, Regina hopes she never reaches that stage of desperate.

"It seems we have a new face today," a man with thick-rimmed glasses, ginger hair and a hideous sweater vest speaks up. "I'm Archie, the group leader," he introduces.

The brunette nods, eyes surveying the room again from where she is sitting before landing back on the redhead. "Yes, I'm Regina. I called last week."

"Hi, Regina," the room echoes in a drab monotone which makes Regina shiver inwardly and not in a good way. Oh, it's so sad to think she has something in common with this room full of drabs.

"Okay it seems like all of us are here," Archie observes before looking back to the newcomer. "Regina, would you like to start the meeting off by sharing?"

Regina's eyes widen as she is singled out. She can feel everyone's gaze burning into her skin. She swallows, opening her mouth to protest when suddenly the doors are swinging open and all attention turns to the out of breath, dishevelled man running through them. Regina tilts her head as she inspects him. His shirt is untucked and his top button is connected to the wrong buttonhole.

"Sorry I'm late," he says, "I– um, got caught up and, um, lost track of time."

 _He was having sex._

Something stirs low in Regina's belly. Oh, he is her type, _so_ her type. Her teeth capture her lower lip just as he looks her way and she doesn't miss how his gorgeous blue eyes dilate at the action. Regina presses her legs a little tighter together.

"Ah, Robin, that's fine, please take a seat."

There's a spare seat opposite her and he takes it, his gaze not once leaving her as it roams her tight black cocktail dress and the cleavage it displays before looking back up to her face. Regina smiles crudely, preens at the attention and licks her lips. Perhaps this _could_ be fun.

"Regina would you like to proceed?" the leader prompts and she rips her gaze from Robin to Archie.

"Yes," she replies, her voice dropping a few octaves; she finds she sounds sexier this way and judging by the look on her audience's faces, they would agree. She bats her eyelashes, looking back to Robin. "I'm addicted to sex," she announces lowly, biting her lip mischievously as she lets her hands run down her legs teasingly. "I just love fucking people. I'm addicted to the relief it gives me but I'm afraid to say it's all gotten too much." She pauses for effect, sighing softly. "It seems I spend more time with someone between my legs than I do doing my job." She looks Robin dead in the eyes before offering a small smirk. "Sometimes both at the same time," she practically moans out and there's a collective murmuring around her but Regina only focuses on the facial expression of the man opposite her. It's picture worthy, really, as his jaw drops open and his eyes turn a shade as dark as the ocean.

"And you've come to these sessions to try and rectify that problem?" Archie asks, trying to get Regina back on track.

"Mhmm," she hums, crossing one leg over the other and watching as it draws Robin's attentions to her legs. How she wishes she could pounce and fuck him right here and now no matter who is watching. She can tell from his size that he has a big cock, a cock which she wants filling her, stretching her– _oh fuck_ –she needs to have this man.

Her insides are quivering and that itch is back. She has to dig her nails into her palm to stop herself from doing something, _anything,_ about it. She shifts in her seat and watches as he does the same, he hasn't once stopped looking her way and it's driving her insane, she knows by the look in his eyes that he is just as desperate to fuck her as she is.

"Good, I hope you find our meetings helpful," he replies, clearing his throat. Obviously her vulgar language has gotten him a little tongue-tied. He changes the subject, adding, "As I am sure you've read we have a 75% success rate…"

The redhead begins to ramble on but Regina's attention is elsewhere, her eyes pointedly slipping to the slight bulge in Robin's trousers. Licking her lips she decides to be a little wicked. Dipping into her bra she pulls out a strip of gum, running it through her fingers teasingly as her eyes catch his. Slowly, she slides a nail through the foil and she grins shamelessly as the action makes the man shiver.

She glances around but no one else is watching. The fat balding man two seats away from her is on his phone, the crack whore on her left reapplying her lipstick and the other individuals are sitting slumped in their chairs as they listen to the councillor drone on about ways to suppress these sexual urges–Regina is far past the stage of having a simple 'urge' to fuck Robin. She _is_ going to fuck this man.

Carefully, she slips the long slice of gum from its wrapper, pressing the tip of it to her lips before running it from one corner to the other. A light white powder is left in its wake before she licks it away, the taste of mint gracing her taste buds. If she didn't have Robin's attention before, she certainly does now as she lets her tongue slip from behind sealed lips to run up the length of the chewing gum before popping it into her mouth with a smirk.

If the group leader wasn't still babbling on she would've heard Robin's moan but instead she sees it and she sees how his hands ball to fists on his lap. Regina grins triumphantly before she hears his voice again and then her demeanour falters just slightly as something clicks; he's British.

"I would like to say something," he husks, sitting up straight in his chair.

"Of course, Robin, go ahead," the councillor encourages.

The dirty blonde runs a hand through his hair before confessing, "I have a thing for brunettes." Regina raises her brow and he simply smirks at her. "Especially brunettes with perfect tits," he adds, glancing down at Regina's breasts pointedly, making her gasp slightly as a wave of heat surges through her body and straight to her core.

"Oh yeah, me too," the bald man chips in.

"I am more of a blonde guy myself," another adds.

"And brown eyes," Robin continues tilting his head and ignoring the others, " _Mmm_ , and tight, black dresses." He leans forward in his chair, licking his lips and Regina has to try not to moan aloud as he describes her and she quickly surveys the room for a place where they can escape to, a place where she can let him fuck her shamelessly.

"Easy, Robin," Archie warns but Robin ignores him.

"High heels, defined calves…"

"What else?" Regina asks, leaning forward in her chair, her legs sliding open teasingly to reveal the top of her stockings and the man actually moans aloud.

"Stockings. _Fuck_ , I love stockings," he groans; he looks as if he is about to pounce any second as he slides to the edge of his chair.

"Robin, don't make me throw you out," the redhead cuts in. It makes Regina (and the rest of the room) roll her eyes as they both sit back in their chairs. But Regina is on fire, her body craves Robin's touch. She craves the feeling of that scruffy beard all over her skin or rubbing against her thighs as he fucks her with his _impressively long_ fingers and teases her with his vulgar tongue.

She needs to get out of here.

"Excuse me," Regina says, standing on shaky legs but as she does she offers Robin a flirtatious wink before slipping out of the hall and practically racing to the bathroom. As soon as the door slips closed behind her she makes her way into one of the cubicles, depositing her gum in the bowl and hiking her dress up and pushing two fingers passed her underwear to offer _some_ relief.

She lets out a soft moan as she finds herself soaking wet and in desperate need of attention and as her fingers slip up to rub against her clit. She doesn't hear the bathroom door swing open a minute later but she does almost jump out of her skin when there's a knock on her cubicle door.

"Occupied," she calls out, dropping her hand from her panties and pulling down the skirt of her dress with a huff of annoyance.

"Then I'll wait until you're less… occupied," comes the reply.

 _Robin._

Immediately a smirk crosses her lips and she straightens up, pushing herself off of the cubicle wall. "Unless you wanted to help?" Regina flirts, unlocking the cubicle and allowing the door to slowly swing open, revealing her flushed expression.

She is met with the hungry gaze of the (she reckons) twenty-five year old man in front of her and before she can even say another flirtatious word, he is taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She moans aloud, a throaty desperate thing as this is what she is _desperate_ for, this is what she has craved ever since he walked through those doors with a dishevelled look about him.

"I was wondering if you would take the hint," she breathes against his lips before taking his lower lip between her teeth and sucking vigorously as her fingers rip open button after button of his shirt. "Are you clean?" she asks, looking up at him through heavy lids.

The Adam's apple in his throat bobs and he nods, answering, "Yes."

"Good, no condom it is," she says. "I'm on the pill," she adds dismissively as if it's a conversation she's had a thousand times before (well, she _has_ had this conversation a thousand times before) before pushing his shirt to the floor and pressing him against the cubicle, smirking as his eyes widen. "I know. I'm stronger than I look."

Robin shakes his head. "That is so hot," he groans before he is chasing her lips again, his fingers in her hair, tugging and tangling and the slight licks of pain it elicits drives Regina insane. But then he is turning her suddenly, and with her heels she teeters off-balance, her back slamming into Robin's chest. But he keeps her there, his hands coming up to greedily grab at her breasts. "I've been wanting to do this all meeting," he whispers hotly in her ear.

"I could tell," she replies with an evil chuckle. "And not only because you confessed how much you liked my _tits_ to the whole class."

The chuckle she gets in reply reverberates throughout his entire body behind her and puffs out against her neck making her shiver.

"Enough talk," the brunette breathes out slipping a hand around her back and into his pants, grabbing lazily at the bulge that is pressing against her lower back. "Fuck me," she commands, releasing him and reaching down to guide her dress over her rear before bending at the hips and reaching out to grab the lid of the toilet, her stockings and panties on full display.

"Lord have mercy," Robin murmurs, his hands now on her arse before tracing her suspenders. "You're a sin, milady. A sin," he says, plucking at the suspender and letting it snap back into place.

Regina jolts at the sensation and it sparks yet another need inside of her. "Oh, I know, _I know_ , I'm so evil," she husks before twisting her head to look back at him. "Spank me for being bad," she commands, "Spank me for tempting you back into your addiction. I've been a naughty girl, Robin."

The slap that follows resounds through the cubicle and so does Regina's answering moan. "Oh yes, baby, _again_ , harder this time," she cries out and he does, the sting making her insides quiver deliciously. "Do you like that, huh?" she husks, shaking her arse from side to side and watching the pure bliss that crosses Robin's face at the action. "Do you like punishing me?"

"Oh, God, yes," he growls, grasping at the raw skin and squeezing in pure lust, "You have a magnificent arse, Regina."

Regina grins. "And maybe one day I will let you fuck it," she retorts before pushing back into his erection through his trousers. "But right now I want your cock inside of me… I'm so wet."

Robin nods eagerly and then the telltale sound of a zip echoes through the stall followed by the shuffling of trousers as Regina watches them fall to his ankles. She turns her head forward once again, staring at the beige wall of the cubicle and she'd like to say this is the first time she'd been fucked in a toilet cubicle but then she would be lying.

"Ready?" she hears him ask behind her and she nods vigorously. She's been ready from the moment he began eyeing her up like the willing feast she is. She simply cannot wait to let him devour her and satisfy the need deep inside of her.

"Fuck me."

 _And he does._

With her underwear pushed aside, he's buried deep inside of her within seconds and there's a collective moan as Regina's fingers tighten around the lid of the toilet. He's _so_ thick, he fills her delightfully well, his girth stretching her walls in a way that has her shivering. "Oh God, " she whispers, eyes squeezing shut as she tilts her hips, getting used to the welcome intrusion.

"So tight," Robin husks. "So _good,_ " he adds, his blunt nails digging into her stinging arse before he's pulling back only to thrust in impossibly deeper.

Regina's eyes literally roll back at the sensation. "Oh, _shit,_ do that again," she calls out and when he does, her toes curl in her heels. "Yes, keep going," she commands. She's always demanding in bed, always willing to simply take, take, take. It's who she is and she doesn't feel the least bit bad about it.

"Right here?" he asks, thrusting into her double-time, making her whole body rock.

" _Right there_ ," is her reply as she focuses on the feeling of him sliding in and out of her wet heat. Moan after moan slips from her lips (she is shamelessly loud during sex as well as demanding) and the skin of her rear slapping against his thighs makes a delicious sound that echoes in the stall and only adds to the stinging pain. "Harder," she cries. She likes it rough, likes to feel sore the next morning and be reminded of the satisfying fuck that had caused it.

His chuckle shakes through his body and it vibrates against her. "So demanding," he chides, landing another spank on her rear and she cries out.

"I- _oh_." He begins to speed up and her mind is momentarily thrown off course, running in the wrong lane and tripping over the hurdle it approaches before she catches herself and forces herself onwards and towards the finishing line. "I don't think that's a bad thing," she retorts. "I– _fuck, yes_ –like what I– _oh!–like."_

"I never said it was," he retorts, his thrusts never wavering before she practically hears his grin as he adds, "I just like spanking you."

Regina smirks, licking her lips. "You're so kinky."

But then any further words fail her as he changes angle, driving more towards her belly and after just a few thrusts he's locating her G-spot. It makes her become slack-jawed as pleasure ripples violently through her body all at once.

"Good?" he asks at her silence and all she can do is nod. "You feel so good, Regina," he moans. "Sex like this– _God– is_ the reason I am like this. I just can't help m-myself."

"Mmm, me too." She agrees absently because this is good, _so good._ He knows what a woman likes, knows a good pace, a good depth and how to locate a _good spot_. "K-keep g-going," she stutters. "I'm going to, I just need to…" And then she is slipping a hand from the toilet and between her legs, pressing two fingers passed the material of her underwear to her clit and jerking at the spark of violent pleasure it causes. For a moment Robin slips out of her, not prepared for the bucking of her hips. "Sorry," she breathes, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she turns her head to look back at him. "Keep going," she encourages, her fingers still moving against her clit in steady circles.

That is until he's back inside of her and she picks up the pace as he does and it has her practically shrieking in pleasure. "Are you close?" she asks, knowing that it won't be long before she will be coming and she does _not_ want to miss out on that just because Mr Kinky can't stop himself from blowing his load before she is ready.

"Yes," he pants, his fingers flexing against her hips, his cock rock hard inside of her. "But I can hold on," he adds through gritted teeth.

Regina nods, looking back to the wall in front of her before everything goes black as she screws her eyes closed one more. She focuses on the sharp pleasure of her fingers against her bundle of nerves (her hand is so damp, she's _so_ turned on) and the dull pleasure of being filled and stretched. She can practically feel him throbbing against her walls and before she knows it, her limbs are seizing up, her head snapping back as her eyes spring open to look up at the dull strip lighting of the toilet.

"Robin, I'm going to– _ah! Ohmygod–_ I'm going to come," she pants, her whole body shaking until her walls contract suffocatingly tight around her lover's cock and then everything is up in the clouds as her climax hits. And it hits hard–she barely notices the sound of her name on Robin's lip or the feeling of his seed coating her walls. She does register the emptiness as he slips out of her, however. "Shit," she breathes, panting to catch her breath as she attempts to tame her sweaty hair, pushing herself up straight, her dress still bunched at her waist.

"I know," Robin chuckles, leaning back against the cubicle door as his chest heaves and glistens with sweat. "You're good at that," he adds, gesturing vaguely towards the loo she had previously been bent over.

Regina smirks, turning to face him before pulling her dress down fully, her neckline askew but a little extra cleavage never killed anyone. "I know. So are you," she compliments, pressing her hands to his sweaty chest before tweaking at his nipples with a grin as he hisses. "And you are also in need of a shower," she adds playfully, crinkling her nose in mock distaste.

He chuckles however, reaching up to grab the back of her neck lazily before dropping a quick kiss to her lips (she can taste the salt on his skin) and then replying, "Is that an invitation?"

The brunette grins. "Maybe next time," she replies, pushing past him to move out of the cubicle, leaving him to redress. "See you next week," she says as she walks towards the mirror, looking over her sweaty complexion. She grabs her lipstick out of her bra before reapplying. "Don't be late." And with that she is sliding her lipstick back into her underwear and, without even glancing back Robin's way, she opens the door and slips out into the corridor.


	6. DarkOQWeek: First Fight

**A short little one-shot for Day 3 of DarkOQWeek. The Queen and Dark Robin's first fight... though perhaps it's a little one-sided.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She doesn't know how many times she has told him: _do not bring your dirty boots inside the castle_. But does he listen? Of course he doesn't. Listening seems to be a skill that Robin Locksley _severely_ lacks, which is rather ironic considering he's a thief. Thieves are meant to be on high alert, always listening out for any kind of trouble that may be around the corner. However, when it comes to listening to _her_ , this man is quite honestly awful at it, and Regina has had enough of it.

They have been seeing one another for six weeks now, have been living together in her castle for two. Following their first time sleeping with one another, Robin practically spent every night with her, and only really popped home to grab something when and if he needed it. So he was practically living with her as it was, Regina just took the extra step and told him to move a few of his things from the hovel he calls home into one of the bedrooms of her large abode.

The queen doesn't really view it as moving too quickly, not when the castle is large enough to house a small village. Which means, should she become fed up with Robin and in need of her own space, she could easily avoid him for a day or two without any fear of running into him in the hall. And although Robin spends a lot of nights in _her_ bed, he does have one of his own.

And that's exactly where he will be staying tonight.

Regina picks the muddy boots up from the floor by their laces and marches into the main room where the thief is warming by the fire, and in her rage she throws them at him, one boot hitting his ankle as the other bounces by his feet. "What have I told you about bringing these inside?" she booms, hands on hips as she strides up to him.

Robin looks startled, blue eyes wide as he hops back from the offending shoe. "And what have I told you about throwing things?" he shoots back, lifting one foot to rub at his ankle.

"Oh, don't be smart with me, thief. I am in no mood for your cheek," Regina snaps. "I have welcomed you into my home and I lay down one simple rule. One simple rule that you refuse to abide by no matter how many times I reinforce it, and I've had enough."

The thief shakes his head, bending to pick up his boots. "It's just a bit of dirt, Regina," he murmurs, smirking at her. But that only infuriates her even more.

"You think this is a joke? Hmmm?" The queen asks. Her perfectly shaped brow arches as she saunters into his personal space. She leans up and her expression grows evil, malicious even, as she brings her face up to his. "Let's see if you're still laughing after I've ripped out your tongue and used it to clean up the muddy footprints that _you've_ made in _my_ castle," she hisses.

But Robin's smirk still doesn't fall. _Why_ is he _still_ smirking at her? He knows, _he knows_ , it winds her up and she's just about ready to explode as he retorts, "Empty threats don't work on me, your majesty."

"Empty? Empty?!" she growls, grabbing his collar so tight she is practically choking him. "The only thing empty is that brain of yours, you incompetent thief." She lets him go and stalks past him towards the balcony. She needs to feel the breeze, can feel her cheeks on fire with rage. "Wear your boots inside my castle one more time and I will make sure you have no feet to put them on."

There's a moment's silence and it drags on until it becomes oddly unnerving. Perhaps she did go a _little_ overboard with the threats but she's still got the evil queen side of her and sometimes she lets her out to play. As the quietness grows painful, Regina turns back to face the thief who is simply looking at her somewhat patiently with a raised brow. "Are you done?" he asks.

She furrows her brow. "Excuse me?"

"I said are you done?"

Regina crosses her arms over her chest and nods stiffly. "As a matter of fact, yes. I am."

Robin nods before his lips curl into a grin, biting onto his lower lip. "You're cute when you're mad."


	7. OQPromptParty 93: Sick Days

**_OQPromptParty #93: Regina is sick, her men take care of her:_**

 **After finding that Regina simply cannot get out of bed, Robin is trusted with the responsibility of going to the grocery store to pick up the weekly shop with his trusty helper.**

* * *

Regina hates being sick. She hates feeling hot one minute and freezing cold the next. She hates not being able to breathe in through one nostril and having to blow her nose every five minutes to be able to breathe at all. Her nose is sore and her throat is scratchy. At first she had tried to go about her day as normal but Robin insisted that she stay in bed and sleep it off, that he will get the kids ready for school in the morning during the week and sort out something for them to eat in the evenings.

She knows his culinary skills don't stretch further than the distance from the sofa to the front door, but Henry had told her that he will help out too, will show Robin what to do with a little help from the internet, and that she do as she is told and stay in bed. She had eventually agreed when her headache felt like _the Hulk_ was knocking on her skull and the warmth of the bed sheets were just too comfortable to resist.

She has now had the flu for a little over two days and it's showing no signs of improvement, as expected, but Regina is growing impatient. Especially when on the third day Robin comes to her with a grimace and tells her that they are running low on supplies. There's no toothpaste and the bread and milk have turned.

Regina groans, moving to sit up but Robin's voice quickly makes her halt her actions.

"What are you doing?" he asks, shaking his head as he comes to sit beside her on the bed.

"Going grocery shopping," she sniffs, ignoring the pounding in her head that grows more predominant as she begins to push the covers off of her lap.

"Oh no you don't," he replies, placing his hands on her shoulders and gently coaxing her back down on the mattress before tucking her back in, "I'll go. Just let me know what you usually get and I'll go and get it."

Regina frowns, looking up at Robin through squinted eyes. "Do you even know where the grocery store is?"

Robin thinks for a moment before nodding. "I do. It's just beyond the bakery."

Not being able to argue that he is wrong, Regina nods reluctantly. At least that's a start, and she really doesn't feel like walking in and out of the freezer isles in this state, so she decides to let him go instead. "Alright. Get a pen and paper and I'll give you a list." She gives him one of the best intimidating stares she can muster in her current situation. "Stick to it. Okay?"

A pair of dimples are flashed her way. "Of course."

* * *

He hates seeing her sick, hates how _miserable_ it makes her. He misses her smile, and her laugh (because quite frankly she is moody 24/7 and he can't quite blame her for it either). He just wishes he could take it all away from her. But he has tried to make her life a little easier. She had woken up ill midweek, yet was still insistent on getting the kids ready for school herself that morning and had told him that she was more than capable of handling a common cold despite Robin's protests. However, she had dragged herself home from work later that morning and admitted defeat, so Robin took over and has been managing quite well so far.

Today is a Saturday, but whilst he is making the kids breakfast, he notices that the milk has gone lumpy and the bread is growing things that certainly aren't able to be sliced off or avoided. So he gives the boys cookies and orange juice for breakfast (not that he will tell Regina that, makes the boys promise not to, too) before he heads upstairs to tell Regina they are running out of supplies. The shopping list he is handed (which he tucks into his back pocket) is _very_ specific, but he assures Regina that he will stick to it as best as he can before he heads back downstairs to recruit help.

Roland is building a tower out of building blocks in the front room when his father approaches him with a smile. "Right buddy, how would you like to help me on a special mission?"

Roland's eyes grow wide as he jumps to his feet, immediately forgetting his current task. "I love missions!"

"Where are you going?" Henry asks from where he is building his latest Star Wars lego set on the coffee table. Robin had barely noticed him, he was sitting so quietly.

"The grocery store," Robin replies and Henry grimaces.

"Do you need me to come with you?"

"No, you stay here, keep an eye on your mother," Robin insists, "I have a list."

"Alright," the young boy relents easily; he looks very involved with his lego set, so Robin is sure that he would much rather stay at home than come with him and Roland to the store.

"Can we buy Gina flowers?" Roland asks, tugging at his father's trouser leg.

"That's a good idea, Roland," Robin agrees with a nod before pressing his fingers gently to his son's back, urging him towards the door, "Now go and get your shoes on."

"Okay!" Roland runs to the front door and pulls his shoes from the rack before pulling them on.

Robin looks to Henry. "You going to be alright? We won't be gone long."

"I"ll be fine," Henry murmurs, sliding a small, intricate piece into place with his tongue trapped between his lips, "See ya later."

* * *

It's a short walk to the grocery store from the mayor's mansion and when Robin walks through the automatic sliding doors with Roland on his shoulders, the young boy immediately points out the flowers by the doorway.

"Look, papa!" he gasps, "Put me down so I can choose!" Roland wriggles on his father's shoulder's until he bends to put him back down onto his feet.

"Alright, let me grab a basket first," Robin tells his son, but he does not listen as he runs off towards the display of flowers. Luckily for Robin, Roland remains in sight so his father doesn't have to chase after him. Instead, he steps to the side, grabs a basket and heads over to where his son is pulling a large bunch of lilies and roses from it's bucket.

"This one, papa!" He cries, almost tumbling backwards as he pulls the bouquet free and holds it against his chest.

Robin chuckles, bending to take the flowers from his son with one hand. "You sure? Not something bigger?" he asks, teasingly.

"There's nothing bigger! This will just _have_ to do," Roland replies with a dramatic sigh, putting his hands on his hips.

The older man shakes his head endearingly. "I'm sure she will be thrilled with these," he assures, placing the massive bunch of flowers into the basket. Huh, perhaps he's going to need something a little bigger. "Roland you think you could use those muscles of yours and get me a shopping cart?" he asks, pointing them out to his son.

Roland nods adamantly. "You bet!" he replies before dashing off to grab a cart and haul it towards his father. Robin has to hide his smirk as he watches Roland march it back towards him. He's not tall enough to reach the handle properly so has to pull it along by the holes in it's side.

"Thank you," Robin replies, ruffling his son's hair when he reaches him, before taking the flowers from the basket and placing them into the cart. "Now let's go and get the things on Regina's list." He reaches into his pocket but his heart sinks when he finds that it's empty. _Shit._ It must've fallen out as they were walking to the store, perhaps when he had bent to give Pongo a quick scratch under his chin when they passed Archie on their way.

"Where is it, papa?" Roland asks, looking up at his father with wide brown eyes.

"It seems I might have dropped it on the way here, my boy. We shall have to improvise," he replies. Surely Regina won't mind if he forgets a few things. He can always come back tomorrow if he forgets anything absolutely crucial. And he _knows_ they need bread, milk and toothpaste. "I can remember the basics though, so lets get those first shall we?"

"Okay!"

Roland helps Robin push the cart around the small store as they head first for the dairy aisle where Robin picks up four pints of milk and a twelve pack of yoghurts—he's sure they were on the list too. Then they head to the next aisle, picking up a two loafs of bread; white for the boys and granary for himself and Regina. He is doing a rather good job by the time he's gotten to where the toothpaste is displayed.

He throws the one with the blue stripes into the cart. "That's everything I can remember," he murmurs to himself before looking over to Roland, "What do you think, anything else we need to get?"

"Breakfast cookies!" Roland exclaims with a giggle.

"Hey," Robin warns with a raised brow, "I thought I told you not to mention that again."

Roland shrinks slightly, lifting his hand to his lips, his words muffled as he whispers, "Sorry papa!"

His father simply chuckles as he shakes his head. "Not another word about that, understood?" he asks and Roland nods so fast his father worries that his head will fall off. "But perhaps we do need cereal."

"And potato chips!" Roland chips in, "They are so yummy!"

"Anything else?"

The boy thinks it over a second or two before his eyes light up. "Popcorn! And candy! Lots and lots of candy."

Robin frowns at his son, refraining from rolling his eyes. "Hmm. Perhaps we will just take it aisle by aisle and see if anything looks vaguely similar to what we have in the cupboards at home."

So they do just that, heading back to the front of the store and taking it aisle by aisle, picking up various items as they go along.

"Okay, cornflakes," Robin murmurs as he scans the cereal aisle for the box that Regina always buys. He reaches out for one he recognises and is about to read the description on the back when Roland comes running up to him with a large red box clutched between his fingers.

"Can we have these papa?!" he exclaims, thrusting the grinning leprechaun into his father's face.

"Lucky charms?" Robin reads aloud with a frown. "I definitely don't think they were on the list, my boy."

"Awww," Roland pouts, looking absolutely gutted at the rejection. His shoulders sag and he turns painfully slowly on his heels to face the direction from which he came from, but Robin immediately feels guilty. It's awful, he knows it is, but he hates saying no to his little boy. So he sighs. Surely Regina wouldn't mind having these instead of cornflakes for a week?

"Wait," Robin calls out and Roland halts in his spot. "Put them in the cart."

"Yay!" Roland cheers, turning back to face his father before doing an amusing little celebratory dance as he wiggles his hips to and fro. He skips back to the shopping cart and throws the box inside of it. "Let's go and get some chocolate, too!"

* * *

Regina is anxious. She knows that she shouldn't be, knows that Robin is more than capable of doing the shopping by himself, but he's been gone over an hour and the list wasn't even twenty items long. Perhaps the grocery store is busy and there is a large line at the check out, but then again this is Storybrooke and nothing is ever busy here.

 _Where the hell has he gotten to?_

Her thoughts are interrupted as Henry pops his head through the door. He has been checking in on her every fifteen minutes or so to see if she was alright and to update her on how his model of the millennium falcon is coming along. "Hey, mum, need anything?" he asks, pushing the door open with a glass of water in his hand, "I thought you might have needed a fresh glass."

"Thank you, Henry," she replies, sitting up slowly; her headache has died down a little as the day has gone on but her nose is still blocked and her voice is still raspy, "That's very kind of you… is Robin not home yet?"

"Nope," Henry replies, placing the glass on her nightstand and collecting the dirty one, "They should be home soon. They've been quite a while—"

"We're home!" Roland cries from downstairs and Regina feels her muscles physically relax. The sound of little (yet heavy) footsteps are heard trampling up the stairs before Roland stumbles into the room with the biggest bouquet of flowers in his arms.

Regina's eyes grow wide and immediately she's grinning, "Who's there? I can't see you behind all of those flowers!"

"It's _me!_ " Roland cries, waddling up to the bedside where he thrusts the flowers towards Regina.

"These weren't on the list," she gasps, wishing desperately that she was able to smell the scent of roses beneath her nose as she holds the bouquet close to her.

"Nope!" Roland says with a giggle, "But papa lost the list so we im-imp-im—"

"Improvised," Robin offers as he steps through the door to her bedroom with a guilty grimace.

"Oh no…" Regina groans, her smile faltering, "Just what did you get?"

* * *

 **This isn't my usual style of writing, but it hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! It was so much fun to write!**


	8. OQPromptParty 161: Dislocation

**OQPromptyParty #161: Regina or Robin suffers a sex related injury.**

 **This was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Embarrassed doesn't even begin to cut it for Regina; she is humiliated, mortified, ashamed even. However, the fact that they are sitting in the emergency room of Storybrooke Hospital isn't the reason behind that embarrassment. No, it is due to the reason _why_ they are currently sitting in the emergency room; Regina with a bruised ego and Robin with a dislocated shoulder.

...

They had the house to themselves, an evening free of children's television and macaroni cheese. Regina had cooked them a carbonara as a treat (because lasagna isn't her only speciality). They hadn't had it since Robin and Roland first moved in as the young boy had decided he didn't like the bacon part, and spent the entirety of the meal picking out the minute meaty chunks.

So they had dinner without fuss, cleared up the dishes without requests from whining voices that begged them to play Xbox, or help with bath time, and afterwards they even settled in the living room for an hour or so with a glass of wine, watching TV of _their_ choice. Evenings like this one were rare and hard to come by so they planned to take full advantage of that, which meant heading to bed early.

And _not_ to sleep.

The stairs were taken two at a time as one followed the other up to the bedroom. Robin was first in, taking Regina by the wrist and pulling her through the doorway, shutting the door closed behind them.

"I have an idea," she had confessed in a breath after pulling away from the first of many heated kisses.

Robin was sure he would agree to anything in that moment but as soon as he had nodded Regina was turning away from him with a mischievous smirk, one that had him doubting his willingness to go along with what his lover had planned. She had returned with a magazine, had flicked through the pages with a concentrated stare as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Robin joined her, looked over her shoulder as she scanned the contents of the magazine. It was all gossip, health tips and fashion, that was until they landed on the page Regina was looking for. She grinned triumphantly. "Ahah!" she exclaimed, presenting the page to Robin so that he could see it better.

"Top 10 sex positions?" he read aloud in confusion, though he had to admit that upon looking over the page's content he couldn't help but feel a little interested in how some of the images would work out in real life.

"Yes, and in particular, this one." Regina let her fingernail fall to point to the image that had first caught her eye when she was reading the magazine over her afternoon coffee break earlier in the day.

Robin tilted his head this way and then that before taking the magazine from her fingers and angling that instead. "Is that very comfortable?" he questioned with a worried grimace.

Regina chuckled. "It must be, it has a score of five out of five on the 'hotness' scale."

Robin stayed silent for a moment as he considered this, but would it really hurt to try? "Okay," he agreed, nodding before placing the magazine back into his lovers hands. "But you'll have to direct me."

The brunette grinned placing the magazine to the side (but had left the page open) before crawling onto Robin's lap. "Deal," she purred before pressing her lips to his.

They quickly became lost in one another all over again, lips joining and parting for breaths or to suck pieces of skin elsewhere. It was all a little messy but erotic at the same time, it set the mood just right.

Wandering hands and vicious teeth had rid Regina and Robin of their clothing and left them in a pile of tangled limbs and flushed flesh as they continued to kiss and kiss, their hips rocking in a steady rhythm.

"Fuck, Robin, I need you inside of me," Regina moaned hoarsely, done with foreplay. She was plenty wet enough and needy for more contact, more friction. With another forceful grind of her hips against his clothed erection she forced herself from the rather comfortable position they had found themselves in and whispered, "Come here."

Robin did as he was told, crawling towards the mayor until he was perched at the edge of the bed but facing inwards as she turned him by his shoulders. She took his hands in hers with a smile before she asked, "Trust me?"

"With all my heart," was his reply, earning him a soft peck to the lips as she climbed over him, one leg placed either side of his thighs as he stretched his legs out underneath her.

"Lean back," she commanded and watched as he did as she asked, leaning back with the help of her guiding hands, until his shoulders hit the carpet and he laid his head back straight so that he was looking directly up at her. "Comfortable?" she asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," he replied, wriggling his shoulders slightly so that he was just that: comfortable.

Regina grinned in delight. "Good," she beamed before wasting no time as she released Robin's hands and reached into his underwear instead, freeing his impressive length. She watched his expression beneath her as she began to pump him firmly, up and down, up and down until he is rock solid in her hand and she throbbed for more. She was already dripping wet in anticipation.

But as she lowered herself onto him, that's where it all went wrong.

She had only just found her rhythm when suddenly Robin slipped just slightly underneath her, and the howl he made was blood chilling. It made Regina glad the kids weren't home. "Robin?" Regina had questioned, expression full of worry as she stilled her movements and looked down at a face that was contorted in pain.

He shook is head, reaching around and grasping onto his shoulder. "Fuck. I think I have done something to my shoulder. I heard it pop."

Regina gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and immediately she scrambled off of her lover. "Oh my god! You had said you were comfortable!" Regina cried as she jumped from the bed and tended to Robin to help him sit up, and Gods, she was almost sick at the sight of Robin's shoulder half way down his fucking torso.

"Is it bad? It feels fucking bad," he moaned, looking at her with wide eyes. Regina was worried he was going to pass out.

"Uh. It's not good," she replied, "Stay here. We have to get you to the hospital."

To be honest, he didn't really have much choice other than to stay where he was as Regina rushed around the room to grab some clothes. She had pulled hers on first, a pair of sweatpants and a plain t-shirt, before heading over to Robin with a similar outfit for him. They were going to look ridiculous as it was, matching outfits was hardly Regina's biggest worry.

She had helped him into the t-shirt, leaving the bad arm tucked under the material as she pulled his good arm through the other arm hole. He didn't make a lot of fuss but she could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"How're we going to explain this?" she asked as she helped Robin to his feet. She was panicking and he knew she was, perhaps he was panicking a little too, but probably due to the fact that his shoulder was where it shouldn't be and _not_ because he was worried what to tell the doctor. "Oh, this is all my fault!" Regina had whined, she really doesn't whine but she had felt this situation had called for a little whining.

"Regina calm down," he coaxed, using his good arm to pull on his trousers, "We will tell the doctor I fell off of the bed. Stop worrying."

"Why are you the one with dislocated shoulder and you're reassuring _me_?" Regina asked before shaking her head. "Come on, I'll go get the car."

...

And that's how they got here. At 2am in the morning, surrounded by drunken injuries and crying children.

That's the last time she suggests they try anything that is published in a gossip magazine.


	9. OQPromptParty 110: We need to talk

**OQPromptParty #110: Regina and Robin talking over what Zelena did to him. Mixed with OQPromptParty #85 Regina tells Robin that she's infertile.**

 **I was so happy to write this for the outlaw queen fandom because I feel like this scene is what we all deserve. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

Since Robin has come back from New York things have been _off_ between him and Regina. Their smiles would never reach their eyes when the looked at one another and the kisses that they did share were chaste, almost awkward. At night they would find themselves heading to bed at different hours and instead of joining one another in the middle they would settle at either side of the bed, backs facing one another as the elephant in the room lay between them.

They haven't talked about _her_. Not really. Not as much as they should have.

God, how it tears Regina up inside at the thought of Robin pressed up against his sister in all types of ways that he shouldn't be. She closes her eyes and that's all she can think about, robbing Regina of sleep and supplying her with an unwelcome nausea. She knows, _knows_ , that Zelena had manipulated him. She knows it wasn't his fault. But how can she kiss his lips without being reminded of the sickening truth that they have been pressed against her sister's lips too?

Robin is shaken up too, this she knows. He seems to always be frowning, and she almost fears that his dimples have disappeared entirely with the depression that her sister has brought upon them both. She knows it's harder for him, he's the one this affects most. But the selfish side of her drowns in self-pity because of the fact that he had slept with her _sister_. It would have been hard enough to except the fact that he went back to his wife, had slept with her, had moved on with her, but the betrayal feels so much worse with the reality of the situation and she hates herself for feeling this way. They just haven't talked about it _enough_ for her to feel even the slightest bit reassured.

But then, "Regina? Are you awake?" he whispers to her one night. And of course she is awake. How can she rest her eyes and sleep peacefully with this unbearable tension hanging thickly in the air above them?

"Yes," she whispers, rolling onto her back and turning her head to look at Robin who has turned to face her, too, "What is it?"

"Can we talk? I… I would really like it if we could just talk," Robin replies with a sigh. She can see him faintly as her eyes adjust to the darkness that surrounds them, he's frowning.

She nods, moving slightly closer to him. "Okay," she agrees because she knows what he wants to talk about and knows it's about time they do.

Robin nods and she can see his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat as he swallows. "I don't really know where to begin," he whispers, but neither does Regina so she doesn't reply and just waits, waits for him to say something more and eventually, with a sigh, he does, whispering a broken, "I feel dirty."

And those three words shatter her heart into millions of pieces. "Robin—"

"I thought she was my wife, Regina. I thought I was making love with Marian." He shakes his head, closing his eyes tightly and all she sees is pain. It's hard for Regina to hear but she knows it's important she listens. "But it was her all along, and I feel physically sick when I think that she let me do these things with her knowing that I thought she was someone else. Someone who I actually cared for."

"Did you ever feel suspicious that it wasn't her?" Regina whispers.

Robin shrugs. "There were times where she acted differently to the Marian I remembered. But I have changed since then and so I believed that things were bound to be different to what they used to be before she died." He shakes his head, letting out a soft sigh. "I don't know why I didn't notice the glamour spell necklace. I had worn the same one for the majority of my life back in the enchanted forest and I just didn't notice. I feel so _idiotic!_ "

"Zelena is clever, Robin," Regina soothes softly, "If she didn't want you to see it, you wouldn't have seen it." She reaches for Robin's hand under the duvet and when she finds it, she wraps her fingers tightly around his. "I don't blame you for this, you know," she tells him.

"Because I'm not the one to blame!" Robin replies and his outburst catches Regina off guard as he twists his fingers from hers. "Zelena is! She manipulated me into having sex with her. Into having a child with her to get at you. If you even considered for one moment that I was a willing part in this—"

"No, Robin, that's not what I meant. I—"

"I know you've been put in a horrible situation but so have I," he cuts in, "I am stuck between a rock and a hard place because believe me I want nothing but to cut all ties to your sister but she has something of mine that she knows I can't turn my back on." He shakes his head. "Right now I feel so useless. I have no control over that baby until he or she is born and that's the most terrifying thing."

There's a long silence before Regina's soft whisper slices through the atmosphere like a pin through a balloon.

"I won't let anything happen to that child, Robin," she assures, and it's so fucking painful to say those words knowing that she can never protect a child of her own—their child. And all because she had been foolish and lonely enough to let her bitterness towards her mother cause her to make a life-changing decision that still haunts her to this very day.

"I know."

There's another quiet. This one stretches out and falls over the room like a wool blanket, it mutes all white noise and stills all movement. Regina is almost frightened to breathe against the silence. She closes her eyes and inches closer to him, letting her hand stretch out and curl softly around his bicep. She just needs to feel his warmth, be reassured by his presence.

"I'm sorry this is the way she chose to seek revenge," he speaks up as he lays his head beside her on the pillow and she opens her eyes to look at him again. He's close, his features a soft blur as she focuses on his blue-turned-grey eyes in the dullness.

"What do you mean?" she asks with a frown.

Robin frowns, and she feels his hand on her shoulder before it softly smoothes down her arm to rest at her wrist. "I picked up on what you told me back in New York," he whispers and immediately Regina's stomach is doing summersaults, "You said that Zelena had tied us together in a way that _we_ will never will be… What did you mean by that?"

Regina swallows. She knew this question was bound to come and she supposes that she will never be fully prepared for when it does spring up. It still causes a sharp pain in her chest, one caused by a deep yearning for something she will never have. "I'm barren Robin," she whispers, her voice barely there but loud against the otherwise silent room. She waits for him to react but he doesn't say anything, he just looks at her with a frown etched across his features. He's speechless and can she blame him? What do you say to someone who has just told you something so life changing? She reaches up and lets her hand trail across his cheek. She wishes she had told him sooner, before they had found themselves in this mess. "I never quite knew how to tell you," she confesses into the darkness, "I was worried that once you knew the truth you wouldn't see a future with me anymore. I have nothing to give you other than myself."

Robin's frown grows deeper and he moves his face away slightly so that he can see her better as he tells her adamantly, "Regina, _you_ are my future."

Regina breathes in a sharp breath, her eyes searching his for any signs of doubt but all she sees is a sparkling sincereness that dominates his glistening orbs. "Really?" is all she can say.

"Yes," he whispers before looking down, "I know things are messy but I still see this, us being together again, as the universe's way of telling me that we are meant to be together. Always."

Regina smiles sadly before shifting closer still and wrapping her arm around his waist so that they are pressed together as they are meant to be. "We will get through this, won't we?" she asks him, peeking up at him as she rests her cheek on his chest.

Robin nods, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Of course. We always do."


	10. OQPromptParty 132: Silent Admirer

**OQPromptParty #132: Regina watching Robin sleep the morning after the vault before she gets up and dressed.**

* * *

Regina wakes with a start, jumping slightly when her hand reaches out and meets warm, solid flesh. Her eyes snap open and for a moment she is a little disorientated. She's naked; is covered by a fur blanket, and the air around her is cold. She is most definitely not in her bedroom, wrapped in a duvet and warmed by central heating. And she is most definitely not alone.

Regina turns her head and memories of last night come flooding back to her as she finds herself smiling at the sleeping thief beside her. She turns from her back to her side to face him, tucking one arm under her hip as the other tentatively reaches out to touch him, but she stops herself. She doesn't want to risk waking him when he looks so peaceful. So she will just look for now, touch later, but not too much. (Maybe too much).

What they did last night was wrong, _so_ wrong, but Gods it felt so right. And even this morning she cannot convince herself otherwise. Especially not when he looks so content. The crease has lifted from his brow, his forehead is smooth and no longer decorated with worry lines, and if he's smiling a little in his sleep, well, Regina would like to think that she's the reason behind that too.

She's still smiling, can't help it, not even when she clamps her teeth down onto her bottom lip to try and hide it some. He makes her happy, Gods, he makes her so happy and even though she knows that after this morning they will have to go back to reality, she can't help but feel joyous that this happened. She has missed touching him, feeling his warmth, his muscles, the way his chest raises sharply under her fingers as her other hand is elsewhere doing other more daring things. She has missed kissing him. She missed the way his lips felt pressed against hers, the softness of his tongue, the warmth of his breath.

He's breathing softly now, deeply. She can't help but wonder what he's dreaming. Nothing too much, she concludes, he's still and calm and breathing steadily.

Regina scooches closer to him, so that she can admire him more closely and smiles when he does not stir an inch. But she can't help herself, really, she can't, as she reaches out and curls her fingers around Robin's broad neck, her eyes watching his as they flicker but do not open. So her grip grows more confident, her fingers splaying and sliding up through his short hair. He's warm beneath her palm, the little splattering of hair at the base of his neck tickling her wrist as she softly strokes the back of his head. She loves having the freedom to do so.

She wants to kiss him (she won't) as his lips tempt her, soft, plump and a little rouged from last night. She wonders if he still tastes like her.

He lets out a soft sound then, not quite a snore and not quite a murmur, and Regina has to try not to laugh. He really is out for the count. _But can she blame him?_ Last night was long, ascended into the early hours of this morning and if Regina had to guess the time she'd say she's only surviving on a couple hours sleep. It was worth it, though.

The vault filters in very little daylight from the entrance, but it's enough for Regina to see Robin better than she could last night. The candles have burnt out around them, leaving small piles of layered wax glued onto the stone pigeon holes. It's nothing a little magic can't clean up.

There's a slight draft and it catches Regina's bare toes suddenly, making her become acutely aware that they are poking out from beneath the blanket (Robin has hogged nearly the whole damn thing) and she thinks should probably get up before she gets any cooler, put some clothes on. People are probably wondering where she is.

Well, they will have to wait.

Wanting nothing more than to nestle up close to the naked outlaw beside her, Regina forces herself out from beneath the fur blanket and hisses when her bare feet hit the cold stone floor. Instantly her nipples harden as she shivers violently at the drastic change in temperature but she powers on, slipping from the bed and grabbing her clothing from the floor (it's everywhere, creased and dusty now, completely unwearable. They weren't very cautious last night).

Robin stirs at her absence, reaching out for something (Regina hopes it's her, _knows_ it's her) before frowning when he's left empty-handed, so he pulls the blanket tighter around him instead.

Regina sighs, waving her hand and lighting the room in a soft glow in which she can manoeuvre around properly. She heads to the mirror, eyes wide when she catches the first glimpse at herself. Her hair's a mess and her eyes are rimmed with the mascara she forwent taking off last night. Thank goodness she was the one to wake first. So she grabs a hairbrush, and a piece of cotton wool (to wipe away the smudges) from the vanity before heading to the wardrobe beside it.

She keeps a few spare changes of clothes in her vault, never knows when she may have to seek refuge here down here, for safety… or privacy. She picks out what is to hand before hugging the clothes close to her body for warmth and then the brunette tiptoes out of the room and into the hallway where she can get dressed in private.

She's just finished sliding on her pumps when the sound of footsteps can be heard and she turns her head to smile somewhat shyly at the thief who approaches her. "Look who's finally woken up."


	11. OQPromptParty 22: Greasy Fingers

**OQPromptParty** **#22: Missing Year body swap AU with Regina and Robin**

* * *

6pm is the usual dinner rush; it's when everyone stops what they are doing to come together and enjoy the delicious banquet that Granny and a few of the merry men have spent the entire afternoon preparing. Robin and Regina often arrive at different times but today they arrive together and Snow can only guess that they've been fighting again due to the bitter expressions and under-their-breath mutterings.

The pair act like they hate one another but she's sure there is something going on between them.

They take their seats at opposite ends of the dinner table as everyone else takes their places and something is off about them. Regina is kicking off her heels the moment she is seated and Robin is lifting his knife to gaze upon his reflection with a growl. Very odd behaviour indeed. Snow leans over towards her husband who is also watching the pair in amusement. "Does something seem off to you?" she asks.

David nods, turning to look at her just as the food is served. "I was just thinking that," he murmurs, his eyes trained on Regina who is rather unsubtly adjusting her cleavage in her corset.

"Your majesty, do you _have_ to do that at the dinner table?" Robin spits through gritted teeth and the queen quickly looks up at him, eyes wide and guilty as she immediately drops her hands. Robin simply rolls his eyes before looking around the table noticing that everyone is watching the exchange. "What?! Something amusing?" he questions curtly, his eyes zoning in on Snow with an annoyance she has yet to see from him.

"Not at all," she says quickly, shaking her head. Obviously his argument with Regina before dinner has left him unpleasantly riled up.

"Potatoes, dear?" Charming cuts in, trying to shift the conversation as he holds the bowl of vegetables up to her. Snow nods, peeking through her lashes to continue to watch the scene in front of her. Something is definitely going on.

The queen hides a snigger as she leans over the table to grab a chicken leg from the plate in the centre, and to everyone's surprise she lifts the meat right to her lips and takes a hearty bite, grease smearing all around her lips and chin. Robin gasps but he says nothing, simply glares at the queen as he reaches for his own chicken wing and places it onto his plate pulling it apart with his knife and fork.

"What on earth?" David whispers, he stole the words right out of Snow's mouth.

The doors swing open suddenly and the rest of the merry men pile through the door to join them, all taking their seats next to their leader and when John passes Robin he gives him a hard, welcoming slap on the shoulder. It's something Snow has witnessed on numerous occasions, their usual greeting, however this time Robin does not take too kindly to it.

"Ow!" the thief shouts, calling everyone's attention as he rubs his shoulder and glares at his friend, "What the hell did you do that for you nonsensical fool!"

John looks lost for words and so does the rest of his merry men.

"Robin what has gotten into you?" Will questions and at the same time the Queen chokes on her sip of wine.

"Okay something is going on here," Snow finally decides to speak up, "What is wrong with you two? You're not at all acting like yourselves."

"No, we are acting like the other," Robin quips before glaring at the Regina. "Go on, tell them what _you_ did."

The queen shrinks, looks somewhat sheepish and it really is strange seeing her wear her emotions on her sleeve like this. "We were in the castle vault, and I… picked up a vile I shouldn't have."

Robin rolls his eyes, sitting up and cutting to the chase as he adds. "Robin is me and I am him," she sneers, "And now I have to put up with this incessant smell of forest whilst I try and figure out how to reverse the body-switch potion."

"What?!" Snow exclaims, "Regina what are you even doing with a potion like that?"

Robin (or, well Regina) smirks, sitting back in his chair. "I had my fun with it."


	12. OQPromptPart 135: White Wedding

**OQPromptParty Prompt #135 and #189: Any and all OQ wedding scenarios. Robin proposing to Regina in the forest.**

 **This is just a little Drabble to end OQPromptParty with!**

* * *

Today she's dressed in white; a colour she has never donned by itself before. Not even when she had first married the king. But today, she wears this colour with confidence, with a smile and with utter joy. For today she is marrying her soulmate.

It's been six months since Robin had gotten down onto one knee in the forest and declared his love for her. Six months since he asked her to spend the rest of her life with him. Six months since she had whispered her answer with a nod and buried herself into his open arms. Six months since they had made love on the dirt of the forest carpet.

Six months.

She isn't nervous, she thought she would be (she was the first time) but she isn't. Because she knows the decision to marry Robin Hood was the right one. She is sure of it, hasn't been more sure of anything in her life.

Robin has taught her how to love again, how to be loved and how to believe in herself. He has loved her in her darkest moments and adored her during her best. He's her constant.

All he has to do is touch the small of her back, whisper a gentle word in her ear or kiss the line where her jaw meets her neck, and everything just feels better. He has a magic touch, a calming lilt to his voice that would soothe even the darkest of souls. Has soothed even the darkest of souls.

And today is the day that they promise to spend the rest of their life together. Until death do they part.

The sky is clear, the air is warm and welcoming. Spring has blessed the nearby trees with blossom pink and yellow in colour, and the air with the buzz of bees and the hum of winged insects. Everything feels so right. So perfect. How a happy ending should feel.

But as the birds sing over the hushed whispers of excited guests and stringed instruments outside of the gazebo, her skin starts to prickle. Butterflies swarm in her stomach and she can't hide the elated grin that curves her lips.

Today is the day.

Regina closes her eyes and breathes in the fresh forest air. It smells of him. Oh, how it smells of him. But as she opens her eyes again, the gazebo has disappeared, her gown too.

And her smile.

She is not dressed in white.

Today, she is dressed in black. Today, her eyelashes are heavy with unshed tears. Today, there is no aisle to walk down, only a pathway made by a crowd of her and Robin's loved ones that leads to her soulmate.

But he isn't wearing a tux. Not even a smile. In fact, he isn't even visible behind the thick wood of Gapetto's handmade casket.

Today was meant to be the day, but it isn't.

And now she says her goodbye instead of her I do, as she places the arrow onto her loved one's coffin. A silent tear falls from the corner of her eye, rolls down her cheek and splashes on the black varnish beneath. She wishes that this is just a dream. A horrible nightmare that she will wake from and be comforted about with the strong arms of her husband wrapped tightly around her. His voice against her hair, lulling her back to sleep.

However, as Roland steps to her side and places a similar arrow to hers just beside where her hand rests, she knows that a wish won't bring Robin back.


	13. Ghost Train

**Prompt** **: Robin and Regina go on a Ghost Train at Storybrooke halloween fair.**

* * *

Never again.

Never again is Regina allowing herself to be convinced that ghost trains are a good idea. They aren't. They are a terrible idea—utterly horrifying—and she has a good mind to make sure that the ride never sets foot back in Storybrooke again. She doesn't understand how people can find scaring the living daylights out of themselves fun. Robin, Henry and Roland included, for they were the ones who convinced her to go on the Godforsaken ride in the first place.

As a former Evil Queen, Regina has seen many things but large rubber manikins that jump out at every corner and scream in your face is not one of those things. She isn't used to being caught off guard and Robin had to stop her from setting the entire ride on fire as her first instinct was to summon her favourite form of self-defence to fire at everything that swung, reached or jumped their way.

She couldn't wait to get out of the darn haunted house and Robin chuckling the entire way around did not help one bit. Especially not when she clung to him as if he were her one lifeline.

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Regina pouts, looking around self-consciously as they walk away from the ghost ride. Her cheeks are coloured red from embarrassment and she wraps her jacket tighter around herself in the hopes that she can somewhat hide herself from the attention she is drawing to herself.

"I'm sorry, Love," Robin replies, catching up with her upon clambering from the ride, meanwhile she proceeds to march as far away from the train as she can get. "I have just never seen you scream like that _outside_ of the bedroom," he adds lowly.

"Robin!" Regina chastises with wide eyes before shaking her head, "I don't like things jumping out at me like that. Lord knows why anyone would willingly choose to go on that." She points accusingly towards the ride.

The dirty blonde smiles in amusement. "They are just manikins, Regina. They weren't going to hurt you."

"I know…" she sighs, crossing her arms over her chest before looking around, "Where did the boys get to?" she asks changing the subject.

"Their kart hasn't come out yet," he says, lightly placing a hand on her elbow to stop her from walking any further from the ride, "Perhaps we should wait for them?"

She stops in her tracks and watches as he raises his eyebrows at her. She was so focused on getting away from the ghost train that she had almost forgotten that Henry and Roland had gotten into the kart after them. Glancing back to the ride, she nods and just a few seconds later the boys are giggling as their kart crashes through the doors at the end of the ride.

"That was awesome!" Henry cries as he jumps out of his seat and turns to help Roland out.

"Yeah!" the young boy agrees. His curls are a mess around his face and his cheeks are flushed with adrenaline.

Regina watches as Henry searches the perimeter for herself and Robin, so she calls out to him and offers him a small wave. He soon spots them and comes running up to where they stand with Roland at his feet.

"That was so cool, papa!" Roland puffs when he reaches them, "Henry held my hand but I wasn't scared one bit! Was I Henry?"

Henry shakes his head, smiling proudly down at his little pal. "Nope! He was super brave," he replies, looking back up to his mother. "Did you like it, mum?"

Regina looks over at Robin who is grinning at her again, silently promising to say nothing, and she shakes her head. "Ghost trains aren't really my thing."

* * *

 **A/N: this was posted as a separate drabble so some of you may have read this before but i have decided to move it here! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Are you cold?

**"Are you cold?" an outlawqueen drabble. I posted this on my twitter and thought i would post it here too. Inspired by Lana's answer to a question at OUATNJ.**

* * *

She had spent a few days gathering together what she needed for the spell. Not because she didn't have all of the ingredients, but because she needed to find the courage to go through with it, too.

It's quiet when she goes there, to the cemetery. There's a soft whispering of the breeze beneath the autumn leaves and not a person in sight. Yet.

She pulls her scarf closer and wraps her coat around herself a little tighter before she dips her fingers into her pocket and pulls free a small vile. Five minutes. That's all she will have and she will make use of every second.

The cork pops off, the fluid slips out, littering Robin's grave with a purple glow. She waits and nothing happens.

She's checked the spell a thousand times over. She can't have messed up, she's done this before, she's—"Regina."

And there's his voice, as soft as butter, as warm as toasted marshmallow and she has to stop herself from crying the moment she looks up to see him. Standing there, with a smile on his face.

"Robin," she greets, stepping towards him until she realises that she cannot touch him and halts just before his hologram. "Are you okay?" she whispers through a sob.

"Are you?" he returns. Because of course he's not okay, and of course he's putting her concerns before his.

Regina shakes her head. "No. I'm not alright," she confesses, "I'm alone. With you gone, Roland gone, Henry gone, I have no one."

He sighs, a pained sort of expression glittering across his features. "Regina I meant what I said."

But he's said a lot of things. So many beautiful things. So she asks, "What?"

Robin smiles. "I will always be with you," he whispers, shaking his head, "I know I can't be there physically but I can see you. I watch over you. I am there beside you even when you don't know it."

"But that's not good enough," she cries, and the first tear escapes her. She sounds selfish, she knows she does, but this isn't what she wanted. This is exactly what she would have done anything to prevent. "I want you here. I want your arms, your kisses, your words."

The image flickers as Robin's lips fall to a frown. "I know my love. But I don't regret this decision. You have so much to offer to this world Regina. It's why I gave my life for you."

The brunettes sighs, toes a few leaves out of the way with the tip of her boot before looking back up at her soulmate. "Right now I just feel lost."

He smiles kindly, and as he reaches his hand out to her face she can almost feel his touch against her skin. "Then go and find something to live for."

"But I—" She shivers suddenly as a cold breeze curls around her neck and travels down her spine.

"Are you cold?" he asks, and she laughs bitterly, pulls her coat a little tighter around herself.

"Are you?" she returns, "Can you—?"

"Feel?" he cuts in, and his heart wrenching grin is back as he adds, "Yes. I can. Just not fully. It's difficult to explain."

"Then don't," she replies, smiling as she recalls their conversation at granny's. He's using her lines, and he's smirking because of it.


	15. Second Chance (OQFixitWeek)

**For OutlawQueenFixitWeek Day 1: Robin never died.**

* * *

"I know what you're thinking, and this is not your fault," Snow says softly as she comes to stand beside Regina, who stares wistfully at the line of rose-decorated arrows in front of her.

Regina sucks in a deep breath, the coolness of the air like a dagger through her heart before she lets it back out again with a shiver. "I just want to say goodbye alone, please," she whispers. She's been holding back the floodgates for far too long. She's tried to be brave but she needs to let it go, her chest is tight with emotion and her voice is raw with despair.

Snow nods, telling her softly that she will see her at back at Granny's, before retreating away from Robin's Grave. Regina sighs inaudibly and, once she is sure that Snow is at a reasonable distance, she lets out a pained sob.

It's almost a scream, but the sound is lost in the empty space around her. It just hurts so much. "I never even got to tell you I love you," she cries, and as she speaks she can taste the salt of her tears on her lips.

For years she had mourned Daniel, and she had convinced herself that she could never find anyone who would love her for all of the evil she has conflicted after the death of her first love. But Robin was so dedicated, so understanding, so _loving_ , and because of that he gave his life to save her.

She knew he would be in danger because of her, and inevitably she was right. She wishes she had never let him close, wishes that she had pushed him away and never let him in, never let him become a victim to threat. But then she tells herself that she would never be able to trade in all of the beautiful memories she had with him and although she is hurting now, she can use those past moments to comfort her at her lowest.

Regina reaches out to run her fingers across the soft wood of the casket. Yet, before she can even feel the mahogany beneath her digits, a whoosh of air rushes through her and almost blows her backwards.

There's a crunch of leaves behind her, and as Regina turns to face the sound, her face drops and she almost crumbles then and there at the sight before her.

"Hi, Love," the man whispers and Regina is so stunned that she remains glued to the spot.

"Robin?" she husks, shaking her head in disbelief, but then denial begins to settle in and cloud over the hope that begins to blossom in her chest, as she adds skeptically, "No, it can't be. I watched you die. I watched your soul leave your body…"

Robin smiles though, walks towards her slowly and gently takes her hands into his. She feels the warmth of them, lets it run through her being and, as she looks up into his glistening blue eyes, she can no longer deny that he is real.

"Zeus must've sent me back," he says, "As a reward for my bravery and, because of us, Hades his defeated."

Regina tilts her head to the side as her lower lip quivers out of her control. "You're really here," she cries, and it's then that she allows herself to collapse into his arms, ones that she knows are strong enough to both support and comfort her as she buries herself in his forest scent.

He laughs lightly, wrapping his arms around her tightly before dropping a kiss to her head. "We're soulmates, Regina. We aren't going to be torn apart that easily," he replies.

The brunette pulls herself away from him, brings a pair of gloved hands up to cup his face before smiling a teary smile. "Don't ever leave me again," she says before leaning up onto her tiptoes and pressing kiss after kiss upon the lips she thought she had lost forever. The kisses linger grow slower, more emotional, and she allows herself to melt into his embrace like she had the first time that they kissed.

"Everyone is at Granny's," she says, "Roland is there. And Henry. And your merry men…" She smiles softly, grasps her hand around his neck and adds, "And Robin."

Robin frowns, and Regina cannot help but chuckle when he says, "I'm right here."

She shakes her head, drops her hands to take a hold of his and tells him, "No. Your daughter. Zelena wanted to name her after you."

Robin looks shocked for a moment, and she isn't quite sure that he seems pleased with the news… but then again, it could just be the mention of his sister's name that pisses him off. And she can hardly blame him given the circumstances. However, soon a smile breaks past his lips as he murmurs, "Who knew she could be so sentimental?"

"Well, growing up without my heartless mother probably helped," Regina replies with a shrug and a roll of her eyes.

Robin chuckles, sucking his lower lip between his teeth before releasing her hands to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "Come, let's put everyone out of their misery and head to Granny's and tell them the good news," he says softly, running his hand up and down her upper arm.

Regina nods, pressing herself against his side.

Robin nudges his shoulder gently against hers as they begin to leave the cemetery and asks with a small smirk, "So, you love me, huh?"

He had heard what she had said.

Regina smiles, leans in closer to him and rests her chin on his shoulder. "I love you so much."


	16. Who's the Father? (OQFixitWeek)

**For OutlawQueenFixitWeek Day 2: Fix the Zelena baby situation.**

 **Regina, Zelena and Robin go on _The Jerry Springer Show_. DISCLAIMER: I do not have any rights to the reality show _The Jerry Springer Show_ , or _Once Upon A Time,_ and have just ****written this for a bit of fun.**

 **Totally crack. Enjoy! And let me know what you think!**

* * *

Regina can hear the commotion of the camera crew around her as she tries to calm her beating heart. Robin and Zelena are in the waiting room, getting ready to watch from backstage, and she's first on.

A few months ago, Henry had suggested that his mother, her sister and Robin go on _The Jerry Springer Show_ to try and fix the baby situation, after watching an episode with Emma and Killian. And honestly, Regina (or, well, the hopeful side of Regina) does have her suspicions that this, Zelena's pregnancy, is all just a ruse, and some cruel plan that her sister has put together to manipulate herself and Robin, and tear them apart in the process. That's why—after a lot of persuasion from her son—she had agreed to go on TV after the birth, with the hopes of getting the truth from the paternity test that Springers' show offers for free.

The countdown begins, snapping Regina out of her thoughts and she knows within just three seconds they are going live…

2… 1…

"Hello and welcome to the Jerry Springer show," Springer's voice booms loud and clear from centre stage, "Today we have one hell of a love triangle going on with two sisters and one man."

The audience _ooh_ 's and cheers, and Regina can feel her stomach flip anxiously as she waits backstage. Why did she agree to this, again? To be publicly humiliated in front of thousands of people?

"Now Zelena claims that her child is her sister, Regina's, boyfriend's: Robin," Jerry continues, "Regina has said that she's not so sure that the baby is his, and has demanded a paternity test. Everyone, please welcome Regina onto the stage."

Regina takes her cue and heads from behind the set to face the cheering audience with a slight grimace before taking a seat centre stage.

"Now Regina, how did this happen?" Jerry begins, "Did you know your man was sleeping with your sister?"

Regina frowns slightly, looking from Jerry to the audience and then down to her hands. "Not exactly…"

The crowd _aw's_ and Regina has to refrain from scowling at every single one of them.

Jerry pouts sympathetically, moving towards the side of the stage. "And when did you find out that your sister was pregnant with, supposedly, his child?"

"When I went to New York to find him," Regina says.

"Now, you two were on a break when he slept with your sister in New York, correct?" Springer asks.

Regina nods. "Yes."

"And now you're back together?"

"We are working on it, yes."

"And what if the baby turns out to be Robin's? Will you remain with him?"

"Yes. It'll just make things a hell of a lot more difficult," Regina replies dryly and Jerry nods.

"Well let's welcome Zelena onto the stage and see what she has to say about this," he replies, gesturing towards the entrance, and soon enough her sister is strutting proudly through the door despite the audience's booing.

She heads for the seat beside Regina, completely blanking her.

"What's going on, Zelena? Why did you sleep with your sister's boyfriend?" he asks her.

Zelena shrugs. "Revenge. I knew that sleeping with her boyfriend would be the easiest way to hurt her." She grins. "And I have succeeded, look how pathetic she looks."

The audience hisses at Zelena's spitefulness and Regina turns to her sister with a scowl. "Says the woman who couldn't get a man of her own so had to manipulate _my_ boyfriend into having sex with her. _That's_ pathetic," she growls, the crowd in front of them cheering along with her. It feels good.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I didn't enjoy it," Zelena fires back, "You know, I don't know _what_ you see in him."

Regina can feel the anger begin to curse through her veins as the audience laughs at her. And before she can even stop herself she is reaching for her glass of water and throwing it in her sister's direction. "Melt, witch."

Zelena looks at her sister in shock as both the host and the audience's laughter intensifies, however, just as she is about to get out of her seat and make a scene, Jerry announces, "I think it's about time we meet this Robin, don't you? Bring him out."

The studio audience is a mix of booing and cheering as Robin walks rather uncomfortably onto the stage, taking his seat by Regina so that he's (unwillingly) in the middle of the two sisters.

"This is probably the calmest show I have had in a long time," Jerry says, "Especially given the circumstances." A chorus of laughter rises before sizzling back out. "Robin, do you want to be with Regina?"

Robin nods almost immediately. "Of course I do. She is my soulmate."

Another _Aw_ spreads throughout the room as Robin reaches to take Regina's hand in his. Zelena rolls her eyes.

"Then why'd you sleep with her sister? Seems like a pretty disrespectful thing to do to your soulmate."

Robin runs his free hand over his face before leaning forward in his chair. "Because she tricked me into thinking she was my dead wife." Jerry turns to the camera with wide eyes as the audience bursts into loud laughter and muttering. "It's true!" he exclaims desperately.

Regina sighs. "Robin," she tries, catching his eyes before shaking her head.

Robin falls quiet and sinks back in his chair. _Right. The 'no magic' thing._

"He realised that he was dating the wrong sister. That's why he did it, Jerry," Zelena pipes up, causing both Regina and Robin to scowl her way as the studio reacts in a series of sniggers and _ooh's_.

"Oh, _*beep*_ off, Zelena," Robin grumbles.

" _*beep*_ you, Robin," she fires back, the audience chanting as things begin to get a little heated.

Regina can feel Robin tense up beneath her fingers, so she soothes her hand up his arm and then back down again. She will _not_ be humiliated on television. "Can you just give us the paternity results, please, Jerry?" she pleads.

Springer nods before pulling an envelope out of his suit jacket before opening it very slowly. The grey-haired man raises his brows before lifting the microphone to his lips. "The results say that Robin…" There's a long pause and Regina can practically hear the thrumming of her heart in her ears. "Is _not_ the father of Zelena's child."

The audience erupt into a loud cheer as Robin and Regina grin from ear to ear. Zelena, however, is not so pleased.

"You ruined it!" she shouts suddenly, standing from her chair as the audience grows silent. The security come to her side as she steps towards Jerry. "You've ruined everything I have worked so hard for over this last year!" she screams.

"Ruining your sister's happiness?" Jerry fires back.

"Yes! She doesn't deserve to be happy! She's had everything! Everything!" she cries, the audience laughing as she slowly grows more and more crazed. "You all think this is _*beep*_ ing funny, do you?!" she shouts. "Well, you just wait!" she threatens, "You'll be sorry you ever messed with me!" And then she's storming off of the stage, leaving Springer, the audience and Regina and Robin pretty shell-shocked.

Regina turns to Robin with a slight frown, lowering her voice so that it cannot be recorded for television purposes before asking, "If you're not the father, then who is?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelena runs through the backstage and out of the doors from the studio. She sucks in a deep breath of cool air before growling in sheer anger. She pulls free her phone and dials a specific number.

They answer on the fourth ring.

"Walsh," she grumbles, "it's Zelena. Our secret is out. I hope you're ready to be a father."


	17. Duet

**PROMPT: Neighbours who have never said more than casual greetings to each other. Robin plays piano, Regina plays violin and they often duet when they are practicing in their own homes.**

* * *

The gentle tinkling of keys flits through the wall that separates Regina and her neighbour's house. He usually practices around this time, she realises, as she looks up at the clock from where she is sitting on her arm chair, reading her book. Anyone else would perhaps find it a little irritating, or might even try and compete with the noise, but not Regina. She likes it, finds it calming and pleasant.

He's good at piano, rarely places a finger out of place and if he does it's often followed by a new tune entirely, he makes it work. He's talented. Almost as good as she is at violin. Almost. Regina smirks to herself as her eyes fall to the instrument that lays beside the fireplace before placing her book to the side and standing to retrieve it. Robin is playing The Four Seasons now, a piece he has played before and Regina had itched to play along to—it's a piece usually accompanied by a violin.

So this time she does. Join in, that is. And just as the melody peaks, she brings the bow to the strings, closes her eyes and plays along with the man next door. A soft smile graces her lips.


	18. OQPromptParty 55: The Commute

**Prompt 55: An AU where there is a terror attack**

 **TRIGGER WARNING! this story has mentions of violence, terror, blood and death. If these things upset you please approach this story with caution.**

* * *

It's rush hour in London. Bodies are everywhere and Robin can barely look down to see his feet as he stands wedged between two other men on the underground train to Hammersmith. He hates this part of the day with a passion, hates how he's grown accustomed to the smell of unpleasant body odours and the feeling of sweat trickling down the back of his neck—unsure as to whether it's his or the man's next to him as they stand like sardines on the train.

The doors open at Marylebone and a few people file out but only to be replaced by other commuters. A woman catches his eye. She's dark haired, slim and stunning to look at with her fierce features and chiseled cheekbones. She stands in front of him, her shoulder pressed against his torso but she doesn't look at him, she's too busy replying to emails on her phone.

Something about budget plans—not that he's being nosey.

She smells of musky perfume, something expensive. It's a pleasant change to the previous smell of sweaty bodies as it drifts beneath his nose. His eyes ghost over her fingers, noticing her ring finger bare. Not married, but not necessarily single.

The train stops again at Paddington. And this time a few more people file out, allowing a little more space as the woman in front of him pockets her phone and steps out of his personal space. She glances up at him as she does, with dark chocolate eyes that captivate his and he can't help but smile.

He's about to speak to her, opens his mouth to say something about the struggle of the morning rush, when suddenly the entire carriage jolts and an earth-shattering bang echoes through the tin corridor of the train.

The brunette is thrown at him with the impact of the blow, and Robin stumbles back against the closed doors behind him, a sharp pain emitting from his coccyx. And then everywhere else: his knee, his cheek, his shoulder. People are screaming, including the woman in his arms, but the scream she makes as she grips onto him is pale in comparison to the incessant ringing in Robin's ear.

The sound of the blast has perforated Robin's eardrum, he concludes as he becomes acutely aware of what is happening. An attack. One like he has seen on the news so many times but never imagined would happen to him. And now everything moves in slow motion as Robin finds himself literally trapped within the scenes of a horror movie; himself, the beautiful brunette and the other commuters the unknowing victims.

The terrified woman in front of him is bleeding from the head but she's breathing (panicking) and he can't help but hold her, pull her close as if it's his responsibility to protect her. The people around them are pushing and shoving, trampling those who lay injured or who have been jostled to the ground by the blast. And Robin feels physically sick, has to look away as he holds this woman tighter, shielding her from the harrowing scene unfolding around them.

It's truly horrifying how inhuman the human race becomes when it's a matter of life or death.

Screaming.

Crying.

Shouting.

Swearing.

Blood is everywhere when Robin opens his eyes again; the once grey floor is now stained a dirty pink, becoming more and more visible as more and more exit the train further along. Someone's managed to open one of the doors further along the carriage. "Come on," Robin says, wrapping his arm around the brunette's shoulders and leading her towards escape.

She's crying quietly, gripping onto him for dear life as she limps in pain, turning her face away from the mentally scarring images of the injured who litter the floor of the carriage. You never think these things are going to happen to you, but here they are, walking the scenes of a terrorist attack as Robin tries to get both himself and this mysterious woman to safety.

However, just as they are about to exit there's more screaming that comes from outside the train. They halt in their tracks. Robin looks out the window to see two men running around with machetes, swiping at everyone and everything in their path.

"Oh my god," the brunette cries and Robin holds her against him as he ducks down, pulling them out of view from the window.

"Stay quiet," he whispers. Only them and a few terrified others remain on the train, all hiding from the chaos of the outside amongst those who were not as lucky to make it through the attack.

"What if they come in here?" the woman asks in a whisper, looking blankly down at the bloodstained floor. She's shaking violently and is as pale as a ghost. Robin doesn't have to be a doctor to tell you that this woman is in a state of shock.

Outside there's shouting in a language Robin cannot translate, loud above the terrified screams and the desperate cries for help. "We play dead," he replies. It's risky, and perhaps even a little cowardly, he knows this, but he doesn't know how many of them there are, and if they run they could be cornered and taken out. The woman nods and he pulls back to look her over. "Are you injured?" he asks, tilting his head to try and catch her eyes.

The woman nods silently, looking at him and then down to her stomach. Her white shirt is stained with blood across the centre and there's a splattering of red over her shoulder. "I don't think it's deep," she says. "A piece of shrapnel." She grimaces as she reaches down, unbuttoning the button in the centre to reveal the small gash beneath it. Robin can see the piece of metal lodged not too deeply in the skin. "Can you see it?"

Robin nods, gently reaching for her wrist. "Keep it covered. Don't touch it. We will get someone to see to it later. The emergency services should be on their way."

The woman nods, shakily doing her button back up whilst looking him over before asking, "Are you injured?"

Robin smiles slightly before answering, "Just a bit battered and bruised." Because his back is in agony from being thrown backwards, but he's pretty sure he has a piece of shrapnel or two lodged in his legs. He can feel them scratching every time he shifts his weight. Though, thankful, he doesn't think they've hit anything major, because he's not bleeding all that much.

The brunette frowns before the person laying opposite them catches her attention as they moan in discomfort. "Don't worry," she tells them. "Help is on their way."

However, it's then that the foreign shouts outside the train become louder, closer, and both Robin and the woman beside him tense immediately, sliding down to the floor. A man dressed in all black suddenly steps onto the train, a machete drenched in blood in one hand and a dagger in the other. The brunette gasps quietly closing her eyes and turning her head into Robin's shoulder as her shaking intensifies.

But Robin is left watching, his heart in his mouth as he witnesses the terrorist scan his surroundings. And then he does something that has Robin's stomach twisting and heart beating rapidly; he lunges forward and drives the machete through one of the injured further down the carriage.

The innocent screams, writhes around the blade and then stills as the killer pulls the blade free.

Then the terrorist looks down their way and almost immediately locks eyes with Robin; a violent chill bolts straight down the latter's spine. A cold charcoal grey penetrating an innocent sky blue, and Robin knows this is it: he is literally looking death in the eye as the other man smirks and begins to stride directly towards him.

"Run!" Robin commands to the woman in his arms, standing up in front of her. If she doesn't they will both die. And if he's going to die, he's going to die saving someone else. He's going to die being a hero.

"No," she cries, grasping at his shoulders, trying to pull him with her. "We can both make it, come with me," she urges desperately, reaching down to grasp his hand and pull desperately. But if he runs with her, he will come after them both. By sacrificing himself he is giving this woman a head start.

The terrorist has his blade poised, lifting it high with a sadistic grin attached to his lips. However, just as he reaches their carriage he's suddenly tackled from behind, being pinned to the floor by two police officers.

And that's when Robin runs, hand in hand with this beautiful stranger, outside of the carriage and across the platform, weaving in and out of the bodies that lay lifeless on the concrete. A police woman calls them towards the stairs, telling them to follow them up, that help is waiting for them at the top.

So they keep running, through the archway and up the stairs. They don't stop until they reach the top of the staircase, amongst the chaos of police, paramedics and the injured. The woman turns to him then, eyes wide and breathing heavily. "You don't even know who I am yet you were willing to sacrifice your life for me." She's confused, and perhaps even a little angry. "I don't even know your name," she breathes.

Robin frowns before he reaches out to shake her hand. "Robin. My name is Robin."

The woman lets out a short laugh before she shakes her head, runs a hand through her hair and sighs as she takes his hand and reluctantly shakes it. "Regina," she tells him, "Regina Mills."


	19. OQPromptParty 138: Break A Leg

**Prompt 138: Hook thinks something is amiss but accidentally walks in on Regina and Robin having sex he breaks his leg fleeing the scene.**

 **Set in season three missing year. Killian goes to stay with the Charmings etc. for a few days before heading in search of Emma.**

* * *

It's 3am and Hook can't sleep. Why? Because of an incessant banging coming from upstairs, a steady thump thump thump, which is driving him bloody mad. Killian is used to noise whilst he sleeps, the gentle lapping of waves against the side of the boat, or the high-pitched cry of a gull as it flies overhead. But not this.

This is knocking on his skull, pulsing in his veins and he can't bloody escape it.

So he pushes back the bed sheets, grabs his leather pants and pulls on his boots before heading out of his room to find out just what the hell is going on. He suspects the witch, so he grabs his pistol on his way out and pockets it. Just in case. He really would be a true hero if he managed to blow the sorceress's brains out just a few days into the search.

He follows the banging upstairs to where the charmings and Regina's rooms are. Killian had been put on a floor with Robin and all of his merry men; men of his own heart, who enjoyed drinking and telling stories of their past. And then drinking some more.

The banging becomes louder as he approaches the end of the corridor, and Hook almost jumps out of his skin as a feminine cry echoes through the stone hallway. "Bloody hell!" he curses, immediately assuming the worst as he grabs his pistol and runs the rest of the way to the Queen's bedroom.

He doesn't even think twice about kicking the door wide open, however what he does do, is instantly regret it. Instantly he wishes that he could erase the image of Robin Hood's bare ass from his mind as the man scrambles from a blushing Queen.

"Pirate!" she shouts.

"Bloody hell!" is his reply as he covers his eyes with his hands. "I thought you were in trouble!"

"Well as you can quite clearly see I'm not! Now get out!"

The pirate spins on the spot so quickly he's pretty sure his knee pops out of his socket as he cries out in pain and hobbles as far away from that scene as he can possibly get. That bloody evil queen.


	20. Sex Education

**Prompt: henry comes home from school all awkward and ignores regina and robin and then when regina sits down to talk with him she finds out it's because he had a sex ed class and now all of the noises from their room makes sense and it's gROSS OKAY MOM?**

* * *

Regina is in the kitchen preparing the vegetables for dinner when the front door clicks open and then slams shut. She winces as the force of the motion echoes through the hallway and rings in her ear. How many times does she have to tell Henry _not_ to slam the door?

Regina rolls her eyes, placing the potato she had been peeling down before heading out into the hallway to greet her son. Yet he is already halfway up the stairs by the time she enters. "Henry?" she calls out.

But the boy doesn't halt, instead he continues to rush up the stairs muttering a _yeah_ and a quiet _hey mom_ before he's disappearing out of sight.

Regina frowns slightly, feeling a little puzzled at her son's strange behaviour. Usually Henry at least comes to find her and tell her about her day before rushing off into his room until dinner time.

"What was that about?"

Robin's voice comes from the doorway of the living room as he looks on, his puzzled frown matching hers as she turns to face him. "I have no idea," she murmurs and then, "I should go and talk to him."

"Give a minute or so," Robin suggests, "He may come back down." He comes to stand by her side, following her gaze up to the top of the stairs.

Regina's eyes fall to connect with his as she lifts a single brow and retorts lowly, "I worry he's up to no good."

Robin mirrors her as he lifts his own eyebrow up towards his hairline. "This is Henry we are talking about."

"Yes, and are you forgetting that the boy stole Mary Margaret's credit card and ran away to Boston at the age of 10?" she sasses.

Robin blinks before stepping back with a nod and gesturing to the stairs. "Okay, yeah. Go check on him."

Regina nods triumphantly before heading towards the stairs and taking them two at a time until she reaches the landing. Henry's door is shut. Another bad sign; he only ever closes it when he's upset or mad.

She hopes it's nothing serious.

Regina approaches the door and knocks softly. "Henry?"

"I'm fine, mom," comes the muffled response.

"Then why did you run off without saying a proper hello?" his mother replies, but there is no response from the other side of the door. Regina sighs and reaches for the handle. "I'm coming in," she announces, slowly pushing down on the handle and edging the door open. In all honesty, she's a little apprehensive as to what she is going to be met with on the other side.

Thankfully though, Henry is simply sitting on his bed, reading one of his books. He doesn't seem to be hurt, nor does he look as if he has been crying. A good sign, at least. Yet he doesn't look up when she enters.

"Something's wrong," Regina observes, her head tilted to the side and her gaze narrowed. "Talk to me, Honey," she says, taking a seat next to her son on the bed and reaching out to run a hand through his hair.

Henry jerks from the touch though, scooting away from her slightly and avoiding her gaze. "I feel awkward talking to you about it."

Regina frowns. "Would you prefer to talk to Robin about it? I can go get him if—"

"No!" Henry interjects, "Definitely not."

Quickly running out of patience and increasing with worry Regina demands, "Okay. What is going on?!"

The young boy sighs, turning his head to look out of the window. "I learnt something new at school today."

This only heightens Regina's confusion. "Oh?"

Henry nods.

A little apprehensive to find out the answer, Regina asks, "What did you learn?"

The younger brunette stiffens, shifts his jaw from side to side before fiddling with the laces on his sneakers as he replies so quietly Regina almost misses it, "Sexual intercourse."

Oh _God_. That was today.

There was letter that went out a few weeks ago to inform parents of the sex education class that will be taught to Henry's year. Regina had signed the consent form and that was the end of that… until now, that is.

Oh, how every parent dreads the birds and the bees conversation.

"Okay," Regina says slowly, reaching out to pat her son's knee. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, mom! _Ew!_ " Henry replies, looking at Regina for the first time since she entered the room.

"Henry," Regina chastises firmly, "Sex isn't _'ew'."_ Although she has to admit she's a little relieved that he thinks that it is. It means that he's still her innocent little boy who would prefer to read books and play video games rather than chase after girls and kiss them behind the bike sheds.

"You only say that because you and Robin have it all the time!" he exclaims, screwing up his face.

Regina's eyes almost burst out of her skull. _What. "What?!"_

"Yes I can hear you in the night and it's _gross,_ okay mom?!" he blurts out, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

 _He hears that?!_ Oh god.

Regina looks at her son wide eyed; she doesn't know quite what to say. She's mortified.

Henry continues though, apparently on a roll now. "They said men and women do it to make babies but also because… _they like it_." He says the words with such disgust Regina has to try not to chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation. "Are you trying to have a baby? Aren't Roland and I enough?"

"No, Henry. Robin and I aren't trying to have a baby. We are happy the way things are. Just you, me, Robin and Roland. That's not going to change."

Henry nods slowly before he visibly pales. "So that means…"

Regina simply nods. "Yes, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"Ew! Mom! _Stop_!" Henry whines, cupping his hands over his ears.

This time Regina can't help the laughter that slips her lips. "Henry," she says softly, gently reaching out to take his hands from over his ears. "I won't talk about it anymore," she says, smirking softly.

"Good," he nods.

There's a slight awkward silence until Regina stands up, brushes down her skirt and announces, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Henry nods. "Okay," he murmurs, reaching for his headphones.

Regina takes this as her cue to leave, but just as she reaches the door she turns and adds, "But if you ever have anymore questions…"

Henry shoves his headphones over his ears. " _Goodbye_ , mom!"

Regina rolls her eyes before closing the door behind her. That could have gone worse… but it certainly could have gone better. She can't believe Henry _hears_ her and Robin having sex. Fuck.

Heading towards the stairs Regina decides that she has to tell Robin that they need to be more quiet—or perhaps she will just use magic to sound proof the room. Coming to think of it, the latter sounds so much more appealing.

She will take a trip to her vault tomorrow to find the sound-proofing spell.


	21. Lost in time: An Outlander AU

**This drabble was written for InspiredlyOQ and was inspired by the beautiful manip made by Starscythe.**

* * *

She's lost in a time that isn't hers, away from the man she pledged a vow to and trapped in a loveless marriage to a British deserter—or that's what she had convinced herself.

Because she's not trapped, not really. She feels _safe_ in this man's arms. The man who will shed his own blood before he sees a drop of hers being spilt. The man who protected her from the drunken Scotts and stole her from the firm grasp of an alarmingly inappropriate Jacobite.

Robin is a kind man. He believed her when no one else would; when everyone thought she was an American spy he stood by her side and protected her from harmful accusations and looming punishments. When he had no reason to, he trusted her.

And she's not meant to be falling in love with him. Not with her husband, Daniel, probably searching high and low for her whereabouts. Though to the protest of her conflicted heart, Regina finds herself thinking less and less of him as the days roll by.

Her marriage with Robin had been a necessary one, one to exert her stature and keep her safe from the suspicions of Scottish clansmen and British troops. She had resisted him at first, had denied the attraction she felt when she looked into his penetrating blue gaze and found herself lost amongst unspoken emotion held there.

But what she feels with him isn't just an euphoric haze as a side effect of their lovemaking. No, it's real. There's something there with Robin that was absent from her marriage with Daniel.

Robin is so eager to please her, so patient, gentle—he holds her as if a piece of glass waiting to break in his arms. He likes to look at her, smile wide like a brilliant idiot as sweat sparkles on his forehead and across the breadth of his shoulders.

Sex is more than just sex with Robin. Regina hates that it is, she hates that she has lost motivation and her resilience to try and go back to her time, but it's true. When she lies with the British soldier beside her she loses herself, or rather she loses the self she had always known as if she is finally _finding_ herself.

He's the only one who didn't shun her for her quick tongue and bold personality, in fact he embraces her headstrong attitude, encourages it even, and laughs curiously at the indecent language that slips from her lips in times of rage.

She loves this man.

She does—and God how the feeling used to make her feel sick with guilt and fear. But now it simple prickles hotly in the pit of her stomach, a warm sensation that wafts its way through her entire being as if she is sitting by a fireplace after a cold winter hike.

And Robin loves her. He's told her this, but there was never any pressure to return it. She hasn't yet. But she will.

"What are you thinking?" his voice comes from beside her, starting Regina slightly as she readjusts herself on the rock on which they sit.

She smirks slightly, reaching out to touch his face softly before replying with an air of mystery, "You."

Robin smirks, that crooked smile that she so adores and replies, "All good things, I hope."

Regina grins. "All good things."


	22. I'm in Love with a Psycho

**This is my second entry for Inspired by OQ inspired by the incredible Hopefulfeathers and her suicidesquad crossover manip! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Robin Locksley is a psychopath through and through. Sly, mysterious and quite frankly obnoxious. But he's clever. Scarily so. He'll kill tens of people with half a dozen bullets, each one shot with such precision that he would put a trained assassin to shame.

He never misses his target.

Yet, that's not what is so terrifying. No, what is disconcerting about this man is that he laughs hysterically as he does it. It isn't quite evil-this laugh is manic, crazed. The type of laugh that brings intense fear as the sound travels coldly through your blood stream until you can't help but shiver.

Regina's seen the crazed look in his eye, the one that he gets as he cradles a 50 Caliber machine gun in his arms, as if it's a new born child, whilst he fires at those nearby in cold blooded murder.

The strange thing is that Regina has lived to be a witness to all of this. Four months ago, as Robin Locksley shot down an entire bank full of people, he left her standing, breathless and fearing for her life. Yet, he had simply smiled at her as if daring her to say something. She didn't, though. And neither did he.

In fact, what broke the silence was the loud crackle of the grenade as it detonated behind the large vault door, shaking the room as bits of metal and debris littered the building. Regina crouched to avoid the impact of the blow but, when she looked up, Locksley was laughing. His signature unsettling cackle echoed off of the surrounding walls as smoke surrounded him in an eerie gracefulness.

And then he ran in the direction of the vault, disappearing behind the cloud from the blast.

Regina didn't see him again, and she thought she never would. Until two weeks later.

She's a criminal psychologist, studies the brains of murderers and psychopaths alike (she's one of the best in her profession, renowned for getting criminals to crack and, in some of the most successful cases, convert). The fact that she had been spared from Locksley's slaughtering had hit every media platform across Gotham City. And of course this did not slip the attention of the US Government.

They had managed to catch him a few weeks after his crazy stunt at the bank, and they wanted her to work with him, to try and get inside of his head and understand his morals.

However, what neither she nor the government could have ever predicted was that he had managed to get inside of her head.

Regina had always built her walls up high, schooled her features behind a stone-cold mask and steely exterior, but Robin had managed to worm his way underneath her protective layers and lure a side of Regina out that even she didn't know that she possessed.

Locksley has a soft spot for her, there's always something else behind those crazed blue eyes when he looks at her. Lust, or perhaps even kindness. He's charmed her, even made her feel for him, and now he's trying to get her to help him escape.

"No, Robin, I can't. I would lose my job," she argues for the umpteenth time since he brought it up three meetings ago.

Robin leans forward as best he can, with his arms strapped behind him underneath the constraints of a strait jacket. "Run away with me," he whispers alluringly, licking his lips and offering one of his evil (but gorgeous) dimpled grins. "We won't have to come here again. We can see the world, Regina. Just you… and me."

It shouldn't sound so tempting. He's a psychopath and a killer—for all Regina knows he could shoot her dead where she stands as soon as she helps him escape. But against all sense, she trusts him.

Robin continues, "All I need from you is my gun and a key to this hideous accessory." He wriggles around in his strait jacket to make his point. "Then I can do the rest."

Regina sighs. She's conflicted, at war with her head and her heart.

"What do you say…" He tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow at her. "Ready for a new adventure?"

The brunette looks around, a silence falling upon them before she nods, giving into her heart as she bites her crimson-painted lip. "Okay. Let's do this."


	23. Winter Snugglers

**This little drabble was inspired by one of FlaviaOttaviane's stunning manips! I hope you like it!**

* * *

He likes to watch her sleep, likes to follow the line of her smooth and peaceful features as she pouts prettily against the pillow. Her skin is warm despite the bare expanse of her back being exposed from the waist upwards, as the covers have slid down in slumber.

He likes to watch as her shoulders rise and fall with her relaxed breathing, and the way her hair tickles her cheek as it swishes with every puff of air from her nose.

He likes to watch her.

Because like this, Regina is not burdened with the weight of the town on her shoulder. She's not frowning over a stack of paper far too tall for a single person to look over without going cross-eyed. She's not scowling at the little things that irritate her (although Robin has to admit he finds that expression particularly likeable despite it's intent on being threatening).

Like this, Regina is just Regina.

She's the Regina reserved for only his lucky eyes. She's the Regina who snuggles closer to his warmth in her sleep despite insisting during the day that she is _not a snuggle_ r.

During winter though, she'll oftentimes give in to the welcoming heat of his open arms in the early evenings, threatening his life and all he enjoys should he ever utter just how soft she is around him to another living soul. She doesn't mean it though. She's even told him that she likes the woman she is when she's with him—a compliment that never fails to tug at Robin's heartstrings.

The hair on her cheek is starting to cause a stir, the tickling sensation beginning to bring Regina to the now as she wrinkles her nose and shifts slightly in her place. So Robin reaches out to brush the offending tuft away, and he cannot resist the urge to tangle his fingers in the warmth of her smooth, raven hair.

This _does_ wake her, however, and oops, he hadn't meant for that to happen. Truly. But the warm chocolate of her tired orbs that flutter open and rise to meet his, is so worth the disturbance.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Robin says, his voice hoarse as he utters his first few words of the morning.

"Mmm," she hums, closing her eyes again and sinking further into the pillow. "And they call _me_ a villain."

Robin chuckles, trailing his fingers down from her hair, along her neck and across her back until they halt at the duvet. "I just can't seem to resist touching you," he says in a half apology.

"Did no one ever teach you to keep your hands to yourself, Locksley?" she teases, opening one eye to look at him with a wide smirk.

"Are you sure you want that, Madame Mayor?"

Regina raises a brow before shifting closer to him until her shoulder rests against his chest and with a contented sigh, she whispers, "No. No I don't want that."


End file.
